Digimon Evolution
by Zero-EviL
Summary: Aparecen mas Tamers y mas Digimons, ademas de la desicion de Sora, mas batallas y mas enigmas, todo esto y mas en este capitulo (Capitulo05).
1. Volvemos a Empezar

Digimon Evolution.  
  
Capitulo 1: VOLVEMOS A EMPEZAR  
  
Año 2007.  
  
-Dime como vas Tai- dijo Izzy desde su casa a través de un micrófono que tenia colocado en forma de diadema.  
  
-Bien considerando que es una parte nunca explorada- Dijo Taichi con cierto desgano a su amigo.  
  
-Tú querías explorar así que no te quejes- Le contesto Izzy arto de las constantes quejas de su amigo.  
  
-Si pero ya no me regañes.  
  
-Pues deja de quejarte y dime lo que ves.  
  
-Pues no se como describirlo, es algo...raro supongo, no tengo palabras para describirlo.- Dijo Tai observado el lugar.  
  
-Pues utiliza los lentes- Dijo Izzy mientras abría un programa de su computadora.  
  
-Bien, creo que tienes razón- Dijo Tai colocándose unos lentes que Izzy le había entregado con el propósito de ver que pasaba en ese lugar.  
  
-Ajusta la imagen Tai- Dijo Izzy al no ver casi nada en su pantalla.  
  
-Así esta bien- pregunto Tai después de ajustar los lentes.  
  
-Excelente, veamos, eso es muy extraño- Dijo Izzy al ver la árida superficie del lugar donde se encontraba Tai.  
  
-Y que lo digas, parece como una montaña pero más bien parece que algo o alguien paso por aquí destruyendo todo  
  
-Tai mira que es eso- Dijo Agumon que había estado husmeando el lugar junto con Tai.  
  
-¿Que es que?- Pregunto Tai alzando la vista.  
  
hshshshshshshshshshsh. Se escucho un ruido de interferencia.  
  
-Tai, he perdido contacto visual.  
  
-Pero que demonios es eso- Dijo Tai observando lo que Agumon había señalado.  
  
-Tai descríbemelo- Dijo Izzy con mucha curiosidad, algo clásico en el.  
  
-Pues es como una esfera gigante con una especie rayos que le salen por los lados, nunca había visto algo así.  
  
-Puede tratarse de algún sol- Dijo Izzy teniendo una respuesta rápida, ya que odiaba no saber algo, por algo era el dueño del emblema del conocimiento.  
  
-No lo creo, espera... puedo ver una cueva a lo lejos- Dijo Tai caminando hacia el lugar –Agumon vamos-.  
  
-Que ves ahora Tai.  
  
-Es una cueva, pero esta muy oscura, creo que debí traer una linterna- Dijo Tai rascándose la cabeza.  
  
-Tienes a Agumon a tu lado ¿no?- Interrogo Izzy.  
  
-Si cierto, lo había olvidado- Dijo Tai, se agacho y tomo un palo del suelo –Bien Agumon creo que tienes trabajo- Dijo Tai enseñándole el pedazo de madera –y procura no quemarlo todo.  
  
-Si Tai- respondió el Digimon –Flama Bebe- Grito Agumon encendiendo el palo.  
  
-Bien Izzy solo hay un montón de Símbolos raros sin sentido, creo que deberías venir a...  
  
-Tai que ocurre, respóndeme, Tai...  
  
  
  
Unos días antes...  
  
En una casa de la ciudad de Akihabara se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños recostado en su cama, era aun temprano, era sábado, por lo que no tenia que ir a la escuela, no tenia partido de Fútbol, es decir no tenia ningún compromiso por el cual tendría en dado caso, que levantarse sin embargo ya estaba despierto, se puso una almohada en la cabeza tratando de tapar ese pequeño pero molesto rayo de sol que siempre se colaba por las cortinas para despertarlo todas las mañana; pero el daño ya estaba hecho, es decir ya estaba despierto y no tenia ningún sentido seguir recostado en la cama, además ciertas necesidades lo obligaban a levantarse.  
  
Se levanto con pereza de la cama y camino hacia el baño como todas las mañanas.  
  
Mientras en la cocina de la casa una chica muy alegre, preparaba su desayuno, junto con el de su hermano, pues conocía perfectamente a Taichi que estaba tan segura que en cualquier momento saldría de su habitación maldiciendo entre dientes, por tener que levantarse.  
  
Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos a la joven Hikari Kamiya con ahora ya 16 años, un ruido proveniente del cuarto de Tai quien salía de su habitación hacia el baño maldiciendo como todas las mañanas.  
  
Sonrió al ver esto, realmente conocía bien a su hermano.  
  
-Buenos días Tai– Dijo Kari con una sonrisa muy característica en ella, Tai no respondió y solo entro al baño y cerro la puerta.  
  
-Siempre es lo mismo- Dijo mientras colocaba un poco de cereal en un plato.  
  
Desde hacia 1 año Tai se había ido de casas de sus padres para seguir su destino, como el mismo había dicho, ahora vivía en Akihabara lejos de sus amigos y familia, pero no de toda su familia, pues Kari se había ido a vivir con el un tiempo, para pasar las vacaciones de verano que habían empezado hace un par de semanas, por desgracia Tai tenia que ir a ciertos cursos de regularización ya que no era precisamente muy brillante en la escuela, y por desgracia para el todavía tenia que aprobar 2 materias si es que quería seguir en la Universidad. Tai había decidido alejarse de sus amigos o mas bien de Sora, ya que le dolía mucho el verla con Matt, así que dejo de estar en contacto con ellos desde hacia muchos años, ya eran algo así como 4 años desde que había decidido seguir su camino y olvidar a Sora algo que aun no podía hacer.  
  
Tai salio del baño y empezó a comer su cereal.  
  
-Sabes que día es hoy- Le pregunto Kari a su hermano  
  
-No tengo idea, que día es hoy- Pregunto Tai aunque ya sabía la respuesta  
  
-Es 2 de Agosto, el día del campamento- Dijo Kari con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues hoy se vería otra vez con sus amigos, con quienes ya había perdido algo de contacto con el tiempo.  
  
-En serio...- Dijo Tai haciéndose el desentendido –y que con eso- Dijo Tai como desgano.  
  
-Como que "Y que" Taichi, hoy debemos reunirnos todos, ya le avise a todos la hora y el lugar así que tienes que arreglarte para ir- Dijo Kari con esperanza de obtener una respuesta afirmativa de Taichi quien hacia 5 años que no iba a las reuniones.  
  
-No iré tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer y no desperdiciare mi tiempo- Dijo Tai haciendo que todas las esperanzas de Kari de poder estar todos reunidos se fueran al suelo literalmente.  
  
-Anda vamos, porque no quieres ir, además ya sabes que Sora y Matt no son novios desde ya hace 4 años. No entiendo porque te rehúsas a verlos.  
  
-Y a mi que me importa eso- Tai había decidido sacar a Sora de su corazón para siempre y ni si quiera le importo que ellos rompieran poco después de que el se alejara.  
  
-Sora quiere verte, me dijo que tenia muchas ganas de verte, también Matt dice que tiene algo importante que decirte.  
  
-No insistas Kari sabes muy bien que no me harás cambiar de opinión así que me voy a dar un baño- Dijo Tai levantándose de su silla y entrando al baño.  
  
-Esta bien si así lo quieres- "Si no quieres ir a ver a tus amigos, entonces ellos vendrán a verte a ti" Pensó Kari mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa picara en su cara, ella sabia que su hermano reaccionaria así, por eso el lugar de la reunión seria la casa de Tai así tendría que asistir aunque no quisiera.  
  
Si bien no había problemas entre Tai, Matt y Sora, ya que cuando Matt y Sora fueron novios a Tai se había alejado después de una conversación con el propio Matt, por eso Tai decidió que Matt y Sora necesitaban tiempo juntos así que decidió como se dice "Cortar por lo sano" y mejor separase de ambos antes de verse envuelto en un Triangulo amoroso en donde solo perdería 2 amigos y no ganaría nada, tal vez no era lo correcto, tal vez si era la solución pero esa era la manera de pensar de Tai y ya había tomado una decisión.  
  
-Hermano podrías por favor acompañarme al centro comercial- Pregunto Kari a Tai quien se encontraba en el baño en es momento.  
  
-Esta bien no hay problema.  
  
-Gracias Hermano- "Todo va a la perfección".  
  
Fin.  
  
Notas del Autor:  
  
Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, en todo caso la único que me pertenece es la historia.  
  
Este es el prologo de la aventura de los Digidestinados y el elemento clave de la historia es que no solo los elegidos de las primeras 2 temporadas son los protagonistas, tratare de incluir a los de la tercera temporada aunque me cueste algo de trabajo.  
  
Espero que sea de su agrado. Atte.  
  
Zero. 


	2. Grandes Reencuentros

Digimon Evolution  
  
Capitulo 2: Grandes reencuentros.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
2 de Agosto. 16:00 hrs.  
  
-Vamos date prisa Kari- Dijo Tai apurando a su hermana, quien le había pedido que la acompañara al centro comercial y el con tal de no ir a la reunión con sus amigos había aceptado a llevarla –No entiendo porque las mujeres siempre tardan tanto  
  
-Ya voy hermano solo espera un momento quieres- "Porque no llegan, tienen que llegar pronto sino no servirá de nada haber planeado todo" Pensó Kari mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto.  
  
"No entiendo para que me pide que me arregle si solo vamos al centro comercial y después no esta lista, bueno por lo menos es mejor que tener que ir a la estupida reunión" Taichi pensaba hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
-Hermano podrías ir a ver quien es.  
  
-Seguro, pero más te vale darte prisa Kari.  
  
-Si hermano- Contesto Kari.  
  
"No cabe duda que Kari es extraña" pensó Tai al escuchar el tan repentino cambio de humor de su hermana que hacia unos minutos se escudaba desesperada y ahora se escuchaba feliz, suspiro al no poder comprender a su hermana –En fin que se le va hacer Kari, siempre ha sido extraña.  
  
Tai camino hacia la puerta que no dejaba de sonar.  
  
-Ya voy, Ya voy, dios porque la gente ya no tiene paciencia.  
  
"Y hace unos momento no te estabas quejando de mi" Pensó Kari quien había escuchado todo.  
  
-Si que es lo que quiere y conste que si me va hablar de religión no tengo tiempo- Dijo Tai abriendo la puerta sin ni siquiera mirar quien había tocado.  
  
-Lo que quiero es que me dejes pasar porque ya me canse de estar parada aquí- Dijo una vocecita muy peculiar.  
  
-Disculpe señorita pero creo que esta algo confundida, esta es mi casa- Dijo Tai enfatizando el "mi".  
  
-Eso ya lo se Tai, pero tu hermana nos invito así que...- Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños acercándose seductoramente a Tai. –Holaaaaaa!- Dijo la chica al final para después lanzarse a los brazos de Tai y darle un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Pero Tai aun seguía confundido, no es que le desagradara la chica, pero era extraño que una chica tan bonita tocara a su puerta y le diera un abrazo. Entonces la chica se separo de el y lo vio a los ojos.  
  
-Aun no me reconoces...- Tai solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa. –Buaaaaaaah- comenzó a llorar la chica –Como es que no te acuerdas de mi- Dijo separándose de Tai.  
  
-Vamos Mimi es natural que no te reconozca, después de todo la ultima ocasión que te vio eras una niña caprichosa que se había pintado el pelo de color Rosa- Dijo un chico Rubio acercándose a los dos que estaban en la puerta.  
  
-Mimi?- Dijo tímidamente Tai.  
  
-Te acordaste- Dijo y volvió a abrazar a Tai.  
  
-Que demonios haces aquí...- Mimi al escuchar la pregunta de Tai se separo bruscamente.  
  
-Después de mas de 5 años de no verme lo primero que haces al verme es preguntarme "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?", que acaso no hay alguna otra pregunta para una vieja amiga como yo o algunas palabras que demuestre que te da gusto verme como: "Hola Mimi como has estado?" ,"Que gusto me da verte Mimi" o "Que bien te ves ahora", no solo un "Que demonios haces aquí".  
  
-Si claro, pero responde que haces aquí.  
  
-Venimos a celebrar a tu casa, Tai- Dijo el joven rubio.  
  
-Un momento... Matt- dijo reconociendo a su mejor amigo después de algún tiempo de no verlo.  
  
-El mismo- Dijo con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano de Tai –Tk. ya puede salir de ahí.- Grito Matt.  
  
-Me encantaría hacerlo pero podrías darme una mano con esto- Dijo Tk cargando grandes bolsas con comida y otras cosas.  
  
-Pero que demonios pasa aquí, se supone que iría con Kari a...  
  
-Sorpresa hermano- Dijo la aludida saliendo de su habitación.  
  
-Me gustaría estrechar tu mano Tai pero las tengo ocupadas- Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina junto con Matt y una parte de las cosas, mientras que Mimi ya se había puesto cómoda.- Por cierto Tai, Izzy viene atrás creo que deberías ayudarlo con la cosas.  
  
-No es necesario Tk.- Dijo el aludido mientras llegaba con muchas cosas en las manos. Sin embargo el semblante de Izzy no eral el de siempre, sino que más bien se veía algo preocupado.  
  
-Como siempre Mimi, es la que trae más cosas y nunca las quiere cargar nada- Dijo Joe entrando con más cosa a la casa de Tai.  
  
-Porque me pasa esto a mi;-Suspiro- Pero que mas da pasen ya, creo que después de todo me da gusto verlos, bueno eso creo.  
  
-Si como no, si en verdad quisieras vernos habrías asistido a las anteriores reuniones- Dijo Matt desde la sala en tono burlón.  
  
-Como sea, pasen ya.  
  
-Gracias- Dijo Izzy quien aun se mantenía en la puerta solo ya que Joe ya estaba en la sala del lugar descargando las cosas de Mimi.  
  
Tai estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando...  
  
-Esperen no nos dejen afuera- Grito un chico de cabellos castaños corriendo a toda prisa.  
  
-Te dije que era en el piso 4 y no en el piso 9 Davis- Regaño Yolei mientras caminaba detrás de Davis.  
  
-Pues el numero parece un nueve- Dijo Davis defendiéndose.  
  
-No puedo creer que después de 16 años no puedas hacer bien un 4 Davis- Comento Cody llegando y regañando al pobre Davis.  
  
-Hola Tai –Dijo Yolei entrando como si nada.  
  
-Discúlpala por favor- Dijo Ken mientras hacia una reverencia al ver como su amiga pasaba como si nada.  
  
-Si, creo que aun no aprende modales- Comento Cody entrando también depuse de disculparse por la actitud de su amiga.  
  
-Vamos Ken no te quedes atrás- Dijo Yolei jalando a Ken hacia la sala.  
  
-Hola Tai cuanto tiempo- Dijo Davis mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza.  
  
-Si claro Davis, entra ya- Dijo Tai mientras lo empujaba hacia la casa que ahora parecía un manicomio con tantas personas haciendo alboroto.  
  
Tai observo su casa y suspiro resignado.  
  
-Hola Tai... este... puedo pasar.  
  
Tai no había volteado aun pero sabia quien era, no podía ser nadie mas, tenia que ser ella, la chica que había amado toda su vida y que por mas que quería no había podido sacar de su corazón.  
  
Tai volteo lentamente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la había visto, no quería voltear no quería afrontarla, en lo mas profundo de su ser sabia perfectamente que ella era la razón por la que nunca había vuelto a asistir a las reuniones, sabia que tenia que enfrentarla alguna vez y probablemente esa vez había llegado.  
  
-Sora.  
  
Fue lo único que logro pronunciar cuando estuvo frente a ella, tenía tanto que decir y las palabras no salían, no sabia si estaba triste, enojado, feliz solo sabía que era una sensación única.  
  
-Te extrañe mucho- Dijo Sora sin ver a los ojos a Tai, desde que había llegado no había levantado la cara en ningún momento.  
  
-Yo... Yo también Sora.  
  
Sora levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Tai, ella tampoco sabia que hacer, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Tai y se ponerse a llorar, Tai no sabia que hacer pero después de unos momento le correspondió en abrazo de Sora.  
  
-No se ven lindos- Comento Mimi desde la sala donde admiraba por así decirlo es espectáculo que brindaban Tai y Sora.  
  
-Mimi- Dijo Kari al darse cuenta de como Yamato bajaba la mirada  
  
-Yo... este...- Dijo Mimi tratando de disculparse.  
  
-Esta bien Mimi, creo que en verdad hacen una buena pareja...-Dijo Matt con una sonrisa melancólica.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Después de la bienvenida por así decirlo todos se reunieron en la sala de la casa de Tai y se sentaron, algo amontonados pero a fin de cuentas todos estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.  
  
-Hacia mucho que no estábamos todos reunidos- Comento Izzy tratando de romper el silencio y verse lo mas normal posible.  
  
-Tienes razón- Contesto Matt.  
  
-Cierto- Apunto Tai –Bueno creo que les debo una disculpa a todos por haberme comportado así durante este tiempo.  
  
-Disculpa aceptada y todo olvidado- Dijo Mimi con su ya característica sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno chicas porque no vamos por algo de tomar- Comento Kari a lo que las otras 3 chicas presentes asintieron siguiendo a Kari a la cocina –Y ustedes porque no ponen algo de música, parece que estamos en un funeral en lugar de en una reunión de amigos.  
  
-Esta bien- Dijo Matt poniendo algo de música.  
  
-Espero que no te moleste nuestra visita Taichi y perdón por no avisar- Dijo Cody a Tai quien solo sonrió.  
  
-Esta bien, supongo que no hay problema.  
  
Después de unos minutos la situación ya había cambiado, ahora ya no había silencio y cada unos de los chicos comenzaron a platicar por su cuenta.  
  
Davis y Tk se encontraban en una parte jugando con unas cartas, pero no cualquier cartas, jugaban con la Digi-cartas, un juego basado en los Digimon que había salido hacia un tiempo después de la aparición de todos los Digimon en el mundo, el juego era simple escogías a un Digimon y con ese peleabas, usando Chips para aumentar su fuerza o para que Digievolucionara y así poder ganar a tu oponente.  
  
-Bien yo elijo a XV-mon. Y con esta carta de Stigmon hago la Digievolucion DNA y se convierte en Paildramon y lo hago evolucionar a Imperial Dramon.  
  
-Oye Davis eso no es se puede hacer, eso es trampa, no puedes usar la Digievolucion DNA en este juego.  
  
-Claro que puedo, dime Ichijouji tu que dices se puede usar la Digievolucion DNA- Pregunto Davis a Ken quien solo observaba a sus amigos jugar.  
  
-Bueno... pues... yo pienso que si se puede hacer en la vida real, pero no se si en juego se pueda hacer- Respondió Ken dejando a sus dos amigos en las mismas.  
  
-Y ahora porque pelean- Pregunto Tai acercándose a donde se encontraban los chicos junto con Matt.  
  
-Es que Tk dice que no se puede hacer la Digievolucion DNA.- Dijo Davis.  
  
-Tk la Digievolucion DNA si es posible y tú lo deberías saber, puesto que tú y Cody hacen esa Digievolucion- Contesto Matt.  
  
-Esta hablando de este juego de cartas no de la vida real- Interrumpió Tk a su hermano.  
  
-No están ya muy grandes para jugar con esos juegos- Dijo Tai.  
  
-Creo que nunca maduraran- Dijo Kari acercándose a la discusión.  
  
-Esta bien Davis la Digievolucion DNA si vale.- Dijo Tk algo apenado.  
  
-Entonces te gane- Dijo Davis triunfantemente.  
  
-No tan rápido, si la Digievolucion DNA si vale, entonces yo hago Digievolucionar a War Greymon y a Metal Garurumon en Omnimon-  
  
-Nooooooooooo.- Grito Davis al verse para variar de nueva cuenta derrotado por Tk.  
  
-Hay Davis cuando aprenderás- Dijo Cody con cierta lastima mientras todos reían.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Por otro lado Izzy se encontraba sentado en un sillón para dos personas, tenia un poco de refresco en su vaso, lo miro con detenimiento, no sabia que hacer, el había insistido en hacer esta reunión por una razón, pero no sabia si debía decirla, por un lado todos se divertían mucho, era bueno que todos estuvieran de nuevo juntos, el veía ocasionalmente a Joe y Matt ya que asistían a la misma universidad, pero es muy diferente estar con un par de amigos a estar con todos reunidos, el no quería arruinar su diversión, pero esto era importante; Bueno no algo sumamente importante, pero si importante o... tal vez no, tal vez después de pasar cierto tiempo con Joe empezó a ser un poco paranoico o tal vez su sexto sentido tenia razón, no lo sabia y lo mas importante, no sabia que hacer.  
  
Izzy levanto la vista vio a sus amigos reír por alguna cosa graciosa que paso, y el no podría arruinar su felicidad pero...  
  
-Izzy.  
  
Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver de quien provenía la voz y se encontró con un chica menor que el quien lo veía preocupado.  
  
-Disculpa Kari que es lo que me decías- Pregunto Izzy algo sonrojado.  
  
-Te preguntaba si estabas bien, te vez un poco preocupado, pasa algo malo- Después de la pregunta 10 pares de ojos se posaron sobre Izzy.  
  
-No, no es nada solo que extraño a Tentomon eso es todo- La vieja excusa había funcionado bien, ocasionalmente cuando no quería contar algo a sus amigos respondía con algo parecido.  
  
-Eso no es problema, podemos abrir la puerta al Digimundo he ir en este momento si tu quieres- Dijo Kari.  
  
-No, esta bien no te preocupes estoy bien además los Digimons tiene que vigilar - Dijo Izzy.  
  
-Esta bien pero si cambias de parecer avísame quieres- Dijo Kari dándole a Izzy una dulce sonrisa.  
  
-Si claro Kari- Contesto Izzy –Kari espera.  
  
-Si que pasa Izzy- Dijo dándose la vuelta.  
  
-No te has sentido... pues... este... algo diferente estos últimos días- Pregunto Izzy.  
  
-Diferente, no entiendo a que te refieres Izzy.  
  
-Pues no sientes que algo extraño va a pasar.  
  
-No, en lo absoluto.  
  
-Ya veo, perdona si te incomodo la pregunta.  
  
-No hay problema Izzy.  
  
Ahora Izzy estaba confundido, probablemente lo que le dijo Tentomon había sido algún error de el o el quizás todo era natural, quizás el le había dado demasiada importancia, ya que cuando algo malo iba a pasar Kari era la primera el saberlo y ahora se mostraba como siempre y sin preocupaciones.  
  
-Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso Izzy?- Pregunto Tai acercándose al joven pelirrojo.  
  
-No es nada es solo que tal vez me preocupo demasiado, bueno eso creo.  
  
-Pues yo creo que algo si esta mal- Dijo otro chico acercándose a la platica.  
  
-De que hablas Ken.  
  
-Del Digimundo- Dijo con voz apenas audible para los dos presentes.  
  
Ken miro a Izzy y este miro a Tai quien con un movimiento de cabeza les señalo que salieran.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En la azotea...  
  
-Que ocurre con el Digimundo Izzy- Pregunto Tai.  
  
-No es algo seguro, pero según Tentomon ha habido algunos cambios en el Digimundo últimamente.  
  
-Que clase de cambios- Pregunto Ken.  
  
-Pues que donde había agua ahora no hay, donde había volcanes ahora solo hay tierra, los bosques que había ahora son desiertos y cosas por el estilo.  
  
-Suena como lo que le paso a nuestro mundo cuando fuimos elegidos nosotros por primera vez- Dijo Tai.  
  
-Puede que eso se deba a que la información esta cambiando, puede haber errores en la información por eso el Digimundo tiene esos cambios -Comento Ken  
  
-Si, ya había pensado en eso, pero creo que es preferible tomas precauciones.  
  
-Tienes toda la razón Izzy tenemos que decirle a los demás- Dijo Tai.  
  
-Si, pero no quiero alertar a todos los demás tal vez solo sean mis ideas.  
  
-Entonces porque no vamos nosotros al Digimundo, con ayuda de Ken puedo entrar al Digimundo y echarle un vistazo si algo malo ocurre entonces les diremos a los demás.  
  
-Por mi esta bien- Contesto Ken.  
  
-Que dices Izzy.- Pregunto Tai  
  
-Esta bien acepto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mientras el al casa.  
  
-Sora podemos hablar- Pregunto Matt acercándose un poco.  
  
-Creo que no es el momento Matt.  
  
-Entonces dime cuando es el momento adecuado.  
  
-Porque no nos vemos mañana a medio día en el parque para poder arreglar todo, te parece – Dijo Sora.  
  
-Esta bien Sora, por cierto has visto a Tai.  
  
-No, hace un rato salio de la casa.  
  
-Ya veo mejor lo voy a buscar.  
  
Matt busco por todo el lugar y no lo encontró así que salio a la azotea para poder despejar su mente. No sabia que pensar, pensaba que estaba enamorado de Sora, por eso fueron novios durante un tiempo, pero ahora no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, últimamente había pasado algo de tiempo con Mimi pero ella no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Sabia que tenia que habla con Sora, pero a decir verdad no sabia que le iba a decir, hace unos años no dudaría en ningún momento en decirle "Te amo" pero ahora no sabia que hacer.  
  
Hace 4 años Sora le había dicho que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, que la partida de Tai le había puesto a pensar en que sentía por el, así que mejor dejaron de ser novios, ella le había pedido Tiempo, si solo un poco de tiempo.  
  
El tiempo, el valioso he irrecuperable tiempo, habían pasado 4 largo años y el aun no recibía una respuesta, ya era tiempo de una respuesta por parte de Sora o al menos eso pensaba Matt. Sin embargo no sabía que haría si la respuesta fuera negativa, lo único que sabía es que sin duda alguna el tiempo lo cura todo.  
  
Matt sin pensarlo llego a donde estaba Tai, quien ahora se encontraba solo observando la puesta del sol.  
  
-Tai que haces aquí- Dijo Matt acercándose a Tai.  
  
-Lo mismo te pregunto Matt.  
  
-Solo vine a pensar un poco.- Dijo Matt  
  
-Que coincidencia yo también estoy aquí por eso- Contesto Tai.  
  
-Te molesta si te hago compañía.  
  
-Preferiría que fuera una chica, pero si no hay mas, pues supongo que esta bien- Contesto Tai burlonamente.  
  
-Que gracioso- Dijo Matt y se acerco al barandal donde estaba recargado Tai.  
  
Un silencio sepulcral se formo entre los dos amigos.  
  
-Que patético no- Dijo Tai rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-De que hablas.  
  
-De nosotros 2, un par de chicos ambos suspirando en la parte más alta de este edificio, viendo la puesta del sol y pensando en la misma chica.  
  
-Cierto, con tantas mujeres en el mundo nos tuvimos que enamorar de la misma.-Contesto Matt sonriendo, por suerte Tai hasta en el peor momento posible era capaz de verle el lado gracioso a las cosas y hacer reír a Matt.  
  
-¿Crees que sea obra del destino que siempre peleemos por algo?- Pregunto Tai.  
  
-Puede ser, pero no confió mucho en eso del destino, supongo que nunca esta de mi lado.  
  
-Mejor volvamos porque ya empieza a anochecer- Dijo Tai dando media vuelta.  
  
-Espera, quiero que mañana por la tarde nos reunamos, aquí si es posible.  
  
-Seguro Matt no hay problema. "Entonces será mañana" Pensó Matt.  
  
Mañana se decidiría el futuro de los tres, sin embargo lo que ellos no sabia es que algo estaba por ocurrir...  
  
  
  
Fin del segundo capitulo.  
  
  
  
Notas de autor:  
  
Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Mi Koushiro Yamato por sus comentario y gracias por hacerme ver mis errores prometo con el tiempo tratar de mejorar y si no es un triangulo amoroso si no una disputa de dos amigos por una misma chica y con respecto a la fecha, no estoy muy seguro pero recuerdo que en Digimon 02 Kari en su libreta tenia apuntada ese fecha por eso puse esa fecha. Por otro lado no se porque no puedo darme a entender bien, es decir mi idea es una pero al final doy a entender algo que no quería, creo que es un error que siempre he cometido y me disculpo por eso. Con respecto a lo del Sorato, pues a mi me da igual cualquiera de las dos parejas (Taiora/Sorato) pero en este caso tengo otros planes para Matt.  
  
Por otra parte debo pedir una disculpa porque dije que este Fic tendría acción/aventura pero sin embargo no ha aparecido nada de acción hasta el momento, es mas creo que esta parte se torno algo aburrida pero era necesaria, pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo tendrá algo de acción.  
  
Avances:  
  
Puedo adelantarles que ya volveremos al presente con Tai y Agumon para saber que les paso y veremos que paso en la "cita" de Matt y Sora. Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo titulado "La nueva Digievolucion".  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias. Atte.  
  
Zero. 


	3. La nueva Digievolucion.

Digimon Evolution.  
  
Capitulo 3: La nueva Digievolucion.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tiempo real.  
  
-Tai, Tai, contesta, que pasa ahí responde, con un demonio Taichi responde- Grito Izzy a Tai por el intercomunicador desesperado al perder la comunicación con Tai.  
  
Hacia unos momento que Izzy había perdido contacto visual con Tai y ahora había perdido la señal de audio, por lo que no sabia que le pasaba a su amigo, pero algo era seguro sea lo que sea que le había pasado a Tai en el mundo Digital no podría ser bueno.  
  
-Que sucede Izzy, porque estás tan alterado- Pregunto Ken entrando a la habitación con un poco de comida que la madre del pelirrojo le había dado.  
  
-Perdí todo contacto con Tai, puede que algo malo le haya pasado maldición debí haber avisado a todos desde un buen principio y asi nada de esto hubiera pasado- Dijo Izzy con desesperación golpeando el escritorio- Debí haberle echo caso a mis corazonadas y nunca debí dejarlo ir solo, maldición Ken tenemos que sacarlo de ahí- Dijo un desesperado Izzy.  
  
-Tienes que tranquilizarte Izzy y no perder la cordura, no servirá de nada ir al Digimundo si no estamos tranquilos y pensamos- Dijo Ken, extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo, que por lo regular se mostraba sereno, ahora se mostraba un muy desesperado.  
  
-Si, tienes razón Ken, no debí precipitarme de esa forma, perdón- Dijo Izzy, realmente apenado por su actitud.  
  
-No te preocupes, pero creo que mejor deberíamos contactar a los demás, si vamos nosotros solos en todo caso no podríamos hacer nada, es mejor avisar a Davis y a los demás- Dijo Ken.  
  
-Bien- Dijo un poco mas calmado Izzy- Yo mando el mensaje y tu trata de comunicarte con nuestros Digimons lo antes posible esta claro- Dijo Izzy escribiendo en su terminal D3.  
  
-Esta bien Izzy- Dijo Ken y se acomodo en la computadora "Izzy nos oculta algo eso es seguro" Pensó Ken.  
  
Si bien Izzy no perdía la calma tan fácilmente, en esta ocasión sabia que si algo le pasaba a Tai era su culpa, sabia que su amigo era muy valiente, pero el debió ir con el, nunca debió dejar que lo persuadiera de que el fuera solo. Mientras tanto Ken con autentica maestría tecleaba para tratar de tener comunicación con el mundo Digital.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En el departamento de Tai y Kari ya eran cerca de las 11:30 sin embargo Kari aun no podía salir de su cama, estaba cansada de la fiesta de ayer, que como hacia tanto tiempo que no se veía la fiesta se prolongo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, para desgracia de Kari que al final ella junto con las demás chicas terminaron por recoger el lugar, sin embargo aparentemente todo había valido la pena.  
  
Sin embargo el sueño de Kari no era un sueño normal.  
  
-Donde estoy- Se pregunto a si misma al no ver absolutamente nada.  
  
Kari estaba soñando pero el sueño para esos momentos se había tornado extraño, es decir estaba en un lugar que no conocía. Sin embargo pudo observar algo extraño, y eso extraño era Tai, quien estaba con Agumon en un lugar sumamente extraño, de pronto vio como algo se le acercaba a Tai por la espalda.  
  
-Hermano cuidado- Grito Kari, y despertó.  
  
-Que extraño sueño- Se dijo a si misma después de comprobar que estaba en su cuarto.  
  
Kari se levanto de la cama y camino hacia su pequeño buró y se encontró con un mensaje.  
  
"Todos reúnanse en mi casa Tai esta en problemas"  
  
Atte.  
  
Izzy  
  
-Esto no puede ser verdad.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-No puedo acceder al mundo Digital Izzy, las comunicaciones están siendo alteradas, algo o alguien nos impide el acceso a la comunicación- Dijo Ken mientras se hacia un lado para que Izzy hiciera algo.  
  
-Esto no es posible, nadie puede impedirnos el acceso al mundo Digital, y menos sabiendo que somos los únicos que sabemos de el, Maldición abre la puerta y vamos por Tai.  
  
-Esta bien- Ken se coloco de frente a la computadora de Izzy- Puerta al Digimundo ábrete- Sin embargo la puerta no se abrió,  
  
-¿Que pasa Ken?  
  
-No lo se, se supone que debió abrirse, pero puede que la puerta en el lugar donde estaba Taichi haya sido destruida, eso explicaría el fallo en la comunicación- Respondió Ken mientras buscaba la puerta mas cercana.  
  
-Puede ser, intenta con la puerta de la región de Palmon, esta cerca del lugar donde estaba Tai.  
  
-Bien- Ken busco el lugar de la región de Palmon- Este es el lugar pero no hay señal de Palmon- Dijo Ken mientras observaba el lugar.  
  
-Eso no importa por el momento, solo abre la puerta- Dijo Izzy algo alterado.  
  
-Esta bien luego nos ocuparemos de eso, Puerta al Digimundo ábrete- Pero otra vez no paso nada.  
  
-Que demonios esta pasando.  
  
La puerta no se abrió pero apareció un letrero muy peculiar  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
/ /  
  
/ Intruso localizado /  
  
/ 5 segundos para la localización del lugar. /  
  
/ 4 /  
  
/ 3 /  
  
/ 2 /  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Desconéctala ahora- Dijo Ken al darse cuenta que el reloj se acercaba a cero.  
  
Izzy corrió hacia la conexión de teléfono y la desconecto antes de que el reloj llegara a 0.  
  
-Que demonios fue eso?- Pregunto Izzy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En un edificio de la ciudad de Tokio.  
  
-Señor Yamaki, perdimos al enemigo, falto un segundo para poder localizarlo- Dijo una joven de cabello castaño con una especie de lentes que cubrían la mitad de su cara, estaba sentada en una especie de grúa que se movía por todo el lugar.  
  
-Ya veo, esta bien luego nos encargaremos de el, por ahora lo mas importante es monitorear y destruir a los salvajes antes de que entren a este mundo, después nos encargaremos de los que tiene acceso al mundo digital.- Dijo Yamaki jugando con su encendedor.  
  
Yamaki era un persona de no mas de 35 años, rubio alto y siempre vestía formal y siempre usaba unos lentes muy oscuros, el era experto en computadoras y hacia unos años había encontrado algo muy peculiar, había encontrado unas nuevas formas de vida basadas en la I.A. (Inteligencia Artificial), unas criaturas creadas por el hombre pero que con el tiempo dejaron de ser esclavos del hombre para convertirse en criaturas independientes, esas criaturas que aparecieran unos años antes alrededor del mundo y que misteriosamente había desaparecido y no se tenia ninguna información de ellas.  
  
-Avísenme si hay algún cambio- Dijo pero cuando se disponía a marcharse.  
  
Alerta, Alerta, Alerta.  
  
-Señor se ha creado una puerta entre los dos mundos y algo se libera- Dijo la chica.  
  
-Es un salvaje- Pregunto Yamaki.  
  
-No, es otra cosa.  
  
-Pero que puede ser entonces- Pregunto anonadado Yamaki.  
  
-No lo se señor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Parque de Kyoto, Japón, 11:30 a.m.  
  
-Creo que llegue muy temprano, y yo que pensé que ya era tarde, salí de prisa y no siquiera pude comer algo, bueno creo que aun puedo comer algo mientras espero.- Dijo Matt mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño restauran.  
  
-Veamos primero cuanto dinero traigo- Dijo Matt y empezó a examinar su cartera, solo para encontrarse con la cartera equivocada.  
  
-No puede ser, es la billetera de Takeru, y para acabarla no tiene ni un cinco, no es posible que este niño no tenga nada en la billetera.  
  
Matt comenzó a buscar bien en la billetera de Tk, normalmente no haría eso, pero tenia demasiada hambre y el hambre te hace hacer cosas que nunca pensaste hacer. Ya estaba por rendirse cuando vio una especie de billete bien oculto entre las damas cosas.  
  
-Veamos que es esto, excelente creo que es mi salvación- Dijo Matt.  
  
Pero por desgracia para el no se trataba de dinero o de una tarjeta de crédito como el pensaba sino de una tarjeta de las llamadas Digicartas. La saco con cuidado y leyó lo que decía.  
  
-"Conexión "S" de Súper Digievolucion.", que raro son estas tarjetas- Comento después de leer.  
  
-Pero es mas raro verte a ti con ellas- Comento una chica pelirroja acercándose a Matt.  
  
-No es lo que tu piensas Sora, esta es la cartera de Tk. y de el es esta carta no mía- Dijo tratándose de defender para no quedar mal ante Sora.  
  
-Ya veo, y ahora espías la cartera de tu hermano no?- Dijo Sora con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.  
  
-No es eso, es solo que...  
  
-No necesitas darme explicaciones a mí, en todo caso al que deberías darle una explicación es a Tk- Comento Sora interrumpiendo a Matt.  
  
-Seguro, pero que haces tan temprano pensé que nos veríamos a medio día y son- volteo a ver su reloj- las 11:35 es muy temprano aun.  
  
-Si te molesta puedo regresar mas tarde Matt- Dijo Sora.  
  
-No, claro que no me molesta es solo que...  
  
-Es una broma Matt no te lo tomes todo tan apecho quieres- Dijo Sora interrumpiendo de nueva cuenta a Matt- Pero si quieres saber es solo que creí que era mas tarde y salí de prisa por eso llegue a esta hora, pensé que ya eran las 12:00.  
  
-Que coincidencia yo también pensé lo mismo sabes.  
  
-Bueno creo que debemos hablar, entramos?- Dijo Sora señalando el pequeño restauran.  
  
-Creo que no es buena idea porque Tk, no tiene ni un cinco en la cartera- Dijo avergonzado Matt.  
  
-Esta bien no te preocupes yo invito esta vez- Dijo Sora caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
Matt imito a Sora acercándose a la puerta del restauran pero Sora se quedo parada antes de entrar al restauran llamando la atención de Matt.  
  
-Ocurre algo Sora- Pregunto Matt.  
  
-Mira eso- Dijo señalando hacia el cielo.  
  
Una especie de línea rosada partió literalmente el cielo de Kyoto para después aparecer una especie de aurora Boreal con sus ya característicos colores.  
  
-Es la puerta al Digimundo- Dijo Matt sin dudar.  
  
Poco después un rayo de luz apareció desde el cielo hasta el suelo del pequeño parque para poco después desaparecer y en cambio apareció algo cayendo desde el cielo junto con algo más pequeño.  
  
-Vayamos haber que pasa- Dijo Sora corriendo al lugar.  
  
-Esperan un momento- Dijo Matt y comenzó a correr.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito el joven Tai después de ser expulsado por el rayo de luz.  
  
-Auch, eso dolió- Dijo tocando su golpeada cabeza después de haber aterrizado en la tierra –Agumon donde estas amigo, te encuentras bien- Pregunto Tai.  
  
-Estoy aquí abajo Tai, quieres quitarte de encima- Dijo el pequeño Digimon desde debajo de su compañero.  
  
-Lo siento mucho Agumon, te encuentras bien- Pregunto de nueva cuenta Tai levantándose.  
  
-Si, creo que si, pero...- Agumon hizo una pausa.  
  
-Pero que?- Pregunto Tai preocupado.  
  
-Tengo mucha hambre- Contesto el Digimon- Tienes sandia.  
  
-Aquí no pero en casa si, será mejor que vayamos haya, pero antes llamare a Izzy.  
  
Tai saco su terminal D y justo cuando estaba por comenzar a teclear su mensaje una especie de muy densa neblina comenzó cubrir el parque de la ciudad de Kyoto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Señor un salvaje se esta liberando ahora.  
  
-Pero como es posible.  
  
-No lo se pero esta pasando por la misma puerta de hace un momento paso la otra cosa.  
  
-Maldición en que lugar se encuentra- Pregunto Yamaki.  
  
-En el parque de Kyoto.  
  
-Demonios.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
De nuevo en el parque.  
  
-Que esta pasando Tai- Pregunto el Digimon- Porque estamos de nuevo en la tierra y porque aparecimos aquí.  
  
-No lo se Agumon, pero te aseguro que pronto lo averiguaremos.  
  
De pronto dos grandes ojos rojos aparecieron de entre la neblina y se acercaron peligrosamente a Tai no con muy buenas intenciones.  
  
-Huelo a algo como quemado- Dijo Tai aspirando el olor.  
  
De pronto una gran flama paso por encima de Tai y Agumon haciendo que la neblina se despejara un poco para revelar su figura.  
  
-Es un Tyranomon.  
  
-Tai que hacemos ahora.  
  
-Buena pregunta Agumon- "Desearía saber la respuesta" Pensó Tai.  
  
El Tyranomon tomo desprevenido a Tai quien tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para esquivar el golpe de su Garra.  
  
-Flama Bebe- Dio Agumon lanzando un pequeña flama que no causo el mas mínimo efecto en su oponente.  
  
-Tai- Se escucho una voz algo agitada.  
  
-Quien anda ahí- Pregunto Tai al escuchar una voz y voltearse para encontrarse con dos figuras.  
  
Dos sombras parecieron atravesando la neblina, las dos sombras de Matt y Sora quien se había internado en la neblina.  
  
-Matt, Sora no es que no me de gusto verlos pero que hacen aquí- Dijo Tai algo confundido.  
  
-Lo mismo pregunto Tai, Que haces aquí y que hace ese Digimon aquí- Pregunto Matt al ver al gran Tyranomon  
  
-No lo se, solo se que no es muy amigable- Contesto Tai en tono burlón.  
  
-Tai, ya no puedo mas- Dijo Agumon cayendo al suelo levemente herido.  
  
-Tai tienes que hacer Digievolucionar a Agumon- Dijo Sora al darse cuenta que la batalla se tornaba difícil.  
  
-No puedo hacer eso- Contesto Tai con cierta tristeza.  
  
-Porque no puedes- Continuo Matt algo exasperado.  
  
-Porque... Porque ya no tengo Digivice.- Dijo Tai.  
  
-Pero como es posible- Dijo Sora dijo preocupada Sora al ver la cara de su amigo.  
  
-Lo perdí.  
  
-Eres un estúpido, idiota como pudiste perderlo- Grito Matt con todas sus fuerzas mientras tomaba a Tai por la playera.  
  
-No es lo que tú piensas, el Digivice... bueno pues...- Dijo tratando de safarce  
  
-Dilo de una vez.- Dijo Matt ahora si furioso.  
  
-El Digivice se rompió, cuando Agumon trataba de Digievolucionar- Dijo finalmente Tai.  
  
-Pero como es posible eso- Comento Sora sorprendida.  
  
Ni Sora ni Matt podian creer las palabras de Tai, el Digivice no podian haberse roto así como así es cierto que eran algo viejos pero no lo suficiente para que se rompieran o... ¿si?.  
  
-Intenta que Digievolucione de cualquier manera, recuerda que el Digivice solo es una ayuda para alcanzar la Digievolucion, a estas alturas ya deberíamos ser capaces de Digievolucionar sin su ayuda- Grito Matt.  
  
-Esta bien- Dijo Tai y se concentro en su emblema, el valor- Agumon Digievoluciona- Grito con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Para asombros de todos Agumon no Digievoluciono, en cambio un nuevo Digivice apareció.  
  
Era blanco, tenia una forma muy rara, tenia en el centro un circulo anaranjado, tenia 4 botones en el centro, una pequeña pantalla en el centro y lo mas importante una ranura en la parte derecha.  
  
-Es un Digivice- Dijo Sora- inténtalo de nuevo Tai.  
  
-Esta bien Sora- Tai tomo fuertemente el Digivice y grito- Agumon Digievoluciona- Pero de nuevo no paso nada- Que demonios pasa se supone que esto es un Digivice.  
  
De pronto el Tyrannomon se arrojo contra Agumon lanzándolo hacia donde estaba Tai haciendo que ambos salieran disparados afuera del Digicampo de Batalla (La neblina) haciendo que se rompiera y que el Digimon apareciera a la vista de todos lo que se encontraban en el lugar, por lo que todas las personas salieron huyendo del lugar rápidamente.  
  
-Tai- Dijo Sora corriendo en dirección a Tai quien yacía en el piso.  
  
Matt vio la escena, aunque solo eran unos segundos Matt pudo ver como lentamente su amor se iba con otro, y comprendió los sentimientos de Sora y sabia que el ya nada podía hacer sin embargo no era el momento para ponerse a llorar sino era el momento de actuar, tomo una piedra y siguió al Digimon quien avanzaba en la dirección que se encontraban Tai y Agumon.  
  
Sora se arrodillo frente a Tai y lo abrazo con ternura mientras trataba inútilmente de protegerlo sin embargo el Tyrannomon llego.  
  
-Aléjate, no le hagas daño- Dijo Sora abrazada a Tai tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie ya que aun estaba algo aturdido.  
  
-Ven por aquí moustro- Grito Matt y luego lanzo la piedra en dirección hacia el Digimon golpeándolo en la cabeza haciéndolo que volteara y por consecuencia que lo persiguiera.  
  
-Debo ayudar a Matt- Dijo Tai al ver como su amigo era perseguido por el Tyranomon, y se puso de pie ayudado por Sora- Agumon estas listo.  
  
-No puedes hacer eso, estas lastimado- Dijo Sora ayudando a Tai como un apoyo para que se mantuviera de pie.  
  
-Listo Tai- Comento Agumon levándose también como su compañero.  
  
-A un lado Sora, tengo que ayudarlo- Dijo Tai alejando a Sora de el y caminando un poco para después caer bruscamente- Que es esto- Dijo al ver la razón por la cual se había tropezado, o mas bien en el lugar donde había aterrizado- "Conexión "S" de súper ataque"- Dijo después de leer la carta que tenia en sus manos, miro la ranura de Digivice y dijo.- ¿Por qué no?  
  
Después por inercia se paro, se equilibro lo mejor posible para no caer de nuevo, pero las fuerzas le abandonaron en ese momento, sin embargo unos brazos rodearon su cintura ayudándolo a pararse bien- Gracias Sora.  
  
-Ni lo menciones, ahora lo mas importante es ayudar a Matt cierto- Dijo Sora mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Tai.  
  
Mientras el Tyranomon ya había acorralado a Matt y solo era cuestión de tiempo es que lo dejara bien cocido.  
  
"Creo que este es el fin" Pensó y pocos segundos después la feroz flama del Tyranomon rozo un poco su brazo haciendo que la camisa de Matt se incendiara y este ultimo tuviera que arrojarse al piso para que la camisa se apagara.  
  
Entonces Tai tomo su nuevo Digivice y lo acostó, con su mano derecha tomo la carta y la deslizo haciendo un semicírculo con las brazos después de haber pasado la carta.  
  
-Cambio de carta, "Conexión "P" de súper ataque"- Dijo y después una luz extraña comenzó a invadir a Agumon.  
  
-Mega Flama- Dijo Agumon disparando una enrome bola de fuego de su pequeño hocicó, que impacto en la espalda del Tyranomon quien amenazaba a Matt, quien estaba tendido en el suelo.  
  
-Bien, lo logro- Dijo Tai.  
  
-No aun no Tai- Comento Sora al ver como se reponía el Digimon.  
  
Agumon le había provocado daño al Tyranomon pero el Digimon campeón aun no estaba vencido.  
  
-Tai toma esto- Dijo Matt mientras se sacaba de la bolsa una carta y la arrojaba hacia Tai – Usala pronto.  
  
-De acuerdo Matt. Cambio de carta "Conexión "S" de Súper Digievolucion"- Grito de nueva cuenta al pasar la carta por la ranura del Digivice.  
  
Entonces Agumon de nueva cuenta comenzó a brillar y una luz apareció en el cielo, haciendo contacto con el cuerpo de Agumon.  
  
-Agumon Digimon a... Greymon – Grito el gigantesco Dinosaurio al terminar su Digievolucion.  
  
-Increíble lo logro- Dijo Matt desde el suelo.  
  
-Greymon acábalo- Grito Tai.  
  
-Mega Flama- Dijo Greymon acabando de una vez por todas con el Tyranomon que exploto en información que fue absorbida de Greymon.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Vaya, Vaya creo que hay un nuevo Tamer y no lo hace nada mal- Comento una figura desde unos árboles después de ver la escena.  
  
-Cierto- Comento otra figura misteriosa- Ellos dos pelean como dos verdaderos camaradas.  
  
-Que insinúas que ellos son mejores- Dijo la sombra- Mejor vamonos antes de que nos descubran no tiene caso que pelees con el en este momento quiero una buena batalla digna de mi.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Matt como te encuentras- Dijo Tai acercándose a su amigo ayudado por supuesto de Sora.  
  
Sin embargo algo había llamado la atención de Matt, algo el los árboles que estaban cerca de el, sentía unos ojos, si unos fríos ojos que se le clavaban el la espalda. Una mirada, una mirada que el solía tener tiempo atrás.  
  
-Hey Matt te ocurre algo- Pregunto Tai de nueva cuenta.  
  
-Perdón, decías algo Tai- Dijo Matt entrando en si de nueva cuenta.  
  
-Preguntaba si estabas bien- Dijo Tai.  
  
-Si creo que si pero creo que oí voces en esos árboles- Dijo señalando el lugar.  
  
-Ahí no hay nada- Dijo Tai al ver los árboles que apuntaba Matt.  
  
-Cierto creo que fue mi imaginación- Dijo recapacitando.  
  
Sin embargo unos ruidos de nueva cuenta en los arbustos hicieron dudar a los 3 elegidos presentes.  
  
-Creo que si hay algo ahí después de todo Tai- Dijo Sora sin soltar a Tai.  
  
-Vamos a ver que es Tai- Dijo Matt parándose.  
  
-De acuerdo- Dijo Tai caminado con dificultad.  
  
Ambos se acercaron cuidadosamente, a lo que sea que estaba en esos arbustos, Tai a la derecha y Matt a la izquierda.  
  
-A la cuenta de tres- Dijo Matt susurrando.  
  
-Bien. Uno, Dos.  
  
-Tres.  
  
Dijeron y ambos se lanzaron hacia el arbusto.  
  
  
  
Notas del Autor:  
  
Primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios a Hikaru y Mi Koushiro Yamato.  
  
Primero Hikaru tratare de tomar tu consejo y ponerle mas sentimiento a los personajes pero este capitulo ya estaba hecho antes de que subiera el segundo, y ya casi he terminado el siguiente por eso tratare de seguir tu consejo a partir del 5 ya que se me hace muy difícil cambiarle cosas a un capitulo ya hecho, como que no queda igual, por cierto las Parejas no estoy seguro aun, eso lo veré mas adelante así que si tienes alguna sugerencia será bien recibida (Exceptuando a Matt, Sora y Tai puede ser cualquiera y de preferencia normales).  
  
Y Mi Koushiro Yamato gracias por confirmar lo que trate de explicar en el capitulo anterior, de que no me doy a entender bien, en realidad lo que quise decir con el comentario es que tenia un plan amoroso para Matt, no que lo iba a matar...pero... no es tan mala idea matar a Matt pero definitivamente no en este Fic. (PD: No estoy en contra de Matt ni de Nadie, cielos lo que tengo que hacer para que no se mal interprete).  
  
Bueno pasando al capitulo este tuvo mas acción que los otros, y ya se resolvió a medias un enigma, el de donde estaba Taichi, sin embargo quedaron cabos sueltos en lo que se refiere al porque apareció ahí y como apareció ahí, como y porque se destruyo el Digivice, porque apareció un Digimon en la tierra y porque Ken e Izzy no pudieron entrar al Digimundo, todo esto se ira despejando a medida que pasan los capítulos, paro algo es seguro mas misterios irán apareciendo, además será cierto que Izzy esta ocultando algo y las misteriosas figuras del final a quienes les pertenece, poco a poco los demás personajes tendrán su papel estelar, ya que cada uno es igual importante que el otro.  
  
Avances:  
  
En el próximo capitulo de Digimon Evolution sabremos algunas cosas del Digimundo y aparecerá un nuevo aleado y... alguien mas, Mimi y Joe tendrán un encuentro muy especial, las pesadillas vuelven a Tk. además de que harán nuestros amigos sin sus Digimons todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo Titulado "Peleas en el Digimundo".  
  
Espero que le haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Atte.  
  
Zero. 


	4. Peleas en el Digimundo,

Digimon Evolution.  
  
Capitulo 4: Peleas en el Digimundo.  
  
Primero que nada una aclaración, este capítulo es paralelo al capitulo pasado, es decir esto pasa mientras Tai se aparece de nuevo en mundo real y evoluciona de una forma nueva.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Vamos Davis tenemos que darnos prisa- Dijo Cody.  
  
-Ya voy Cody, pero no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto tan temprano, si apenas nos acabamos de acostar, apenas son las 9 de la mañana, ni siquiera cuando voy a la escuela me levantó tan temprano- Comento Davis con desgano.  
  
-Hacemos esto paro poder pasar mas tiempo con los Digimons, recuerdan que ellos deben vigilar el Digimundo- Dijo Yolei con su ya característica sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno ya vamonos, Davis ya tienes todo preparado- Pregunto Cody.  
  
-Ya casi, solo estoy buscando un lugar para poder encontrarnos con V-mon- Dijo Davis seleccionando el lugar por donde entrarían al Digimundo- Ya esta- Dijo al encontrar el lugar.  
  
-Bingo, Bingo- Dijo por supuesto Yolei- Puerta al Digimundo ábrete niños elegidos vamos- Dijo Yolei entrando con los otros 2 chicos presentes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ya en el Digimundo.  
  
-Bueno Davis donde están Hawkmon y los demás- Pregunto Yolei.  
  
-No lo se Yolei, se supone que deberían estar ya aquí.  
  
De pronto el pequeño Digimon azul salio a la vista seguido de Patamon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Wormon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Biyomon y por ultimo Tentomon.  
  
-Davis- Dijo V-mon acercándose a su compañero.  
  
-Bingo, aquí están todos, Bingo- Dijo Yolei.  
  
-Es cierto que volveremos con ustedes- Pregunto Tentomon.  
  
-Claro que si Tentomon- Dijo Cody.  
  
-Todo esto lo hacemos por nuestro buen amigo Izzy- Dijo Yolei recordando que anteriormente Izzy había mencionado que extrañaba a Tentomon.  
  
-Bien si todo esta listo vamonos ya- Dijo Cody.  
  
-Esperen donde esta Agumon- Dijo Davis al no ver por ningún lado el Digimon de Tai.  
  
-No lo se, hace unos días lo vi patrullando la zona del volcán- Dijo Biyomon.  
  
-Entonces creo que tendremos que ir haya a buscarlo.  
  
-No- Dijo Palmon, por lo que todas las miradas se colocaron sobre ella.  
  
-Que? Porque no Palmon- Pregunto Davis.  
  
-Pues porque hace un rato el y Tai pasaron por mi Zona para ir a la zona este del Digimundo- Dijo Palmon algo nerviosa por tener la atención de todos los niños y los Digimons presentes.  
  
-Ya veo, entonces lo más probable es que Tai lo lleve al mundo real, así que mejor regresemos ya- Dijo Davis.  
  
Todos caminaban en dirección al televisor que era la encargada de llevarlos de nueva cuenta al mundo real, pero en el camino Biyomon empezó a brillar de una manera muy extraña.  
  
-Que te pasa Biyomon- Pregunto Yolei al Digimon de Sora.  
  
-No... no lo... se- Entonces el Digimon rosado se desvaneció del mundo Digital.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Por otro lado en Odaiba.  
  
Un joven rubio estaba acostado en su cama, daba vueltas constantemente de un lado a otro, a simple vista se podía observar que no tenia un sueño tranquilo, además el sudor en su frente, hacia confirmar las sospechas del mal sueño que tenia Tk. o tal vez en lugar de ser un sueño seria una pesadilla.  
  
-Déjenme en paz aléjense de mi- Dijo un pequeño niño de unos 8 años mientras escondía su cara entre sus rodillas para no ver que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
El pequeño niño temblaba visiblemente sin embargo no se podía decir si era por miedo o por la fuerte tormenta que azotaba en ese momento. Fuertes vientos soplaban en todas direcciones haciendo que el pequeño titiritara de frió, aun peor para el, el echo de estar llorando, probablemente no resistiría mucho tiempo en esas condiciones.  
  
-Quien eres?- Pregunto en niño al sentir una presencia oscura.  
  
-Soy a quien más temes- contesto una voz ronca.  
  
-No le temo a nadie.  
  
-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes- Grito la voz- He vuelto y esta vez las cosas serán diferentes.  
  
-Quien eres?- Pregunto de nueva cuenta el niño.  
  
-Porque me niegas de esa forma, sabes bien quien soy.  
  
-No se quien eres- Dijo tímidamente el niño quien en estos momentos ya tenia una idea de quien se trataba.  
  
-Exacto, soy ese mismo- Dijo la voz leyendo los pensamientos de Takeru.  
  
-Devimon- Dijo Tk. haciendo que el Digimon apareciera de entre las sombras.  
  
-Todo será diferente ahora- Dijo Devimon.  
  
-Espera de que hablas, espera- Dijo Tk mientras la figura del Digimon se desaparecía entonces Tk, despertó bruscamente  
  
-Espera- Grito con toda su fuerza, era una suerte que Matt no estaba y que su madre ya estaba en el trabajo si no probablemente de ser más temprano hubiera despertado a todos con ese grito.  
  
-Que fue eso, que quiere decir con que ahora todo será diferente, no entiendo- Miro hacia un lado y encontró su terminal D. Y la abrió llevándose una gran sorpresa.  
  
-A eso se refería, el ha vuelto- Dijo al leer el mensaje de Izzy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En el Digimundo en la región donde anteriormente estaba Tai.  
  
-Que paso aquí, parece como si alguien hubiera tenido una pelea aquí- Comento un joven de unos 19 años mientas se paseaba por el lugar junto a su compañero Digimon- Estas seguro de que aquí estaba ese gran poder?- Pregunto el joven a su Digimon.  
  
-Si... hace un rato sentí una explosión de energía impresionante en este lugar, pero ahora esa energía esta desapareciendo pero otra energía muy poderosa se puede sentir- Dijo el Digimon con su ronca voz.  
  
De pronto de una especie de abertura empezó a salir una especie nube negra.  
  
-Que es eso- Pregunto el chico a su Digimon.  
  
-Esa es la energía poderosa- Contesto El Digimon poniéndose en guardia.  
  
-Tranquilo Cyberdramon no sabemos que clase de Digimon es- Dijo Ryo Akiyama.  
  
La nube de pronto empezó a tomar forma y se convirtió en un Digimon.  
  
-Por fin libre, después de 5 años, estoy libre de nuevo- Dijo el Digimon.  
  
-Quien eres- Pregunto Ryo.  
  
-Soy el gran Demon.  
  
-Con que Demon he?, Cyberdramon acábalo- ordeno Ryo.  
  
Cyberdramon se lanzo al ataque con sus poderosas garras, pero sin embargo Demon esquivo el ataque del Digimon de Ryo y golpeando a Cyberdramon y dejándolo fuera de combate, inclusive regresándolo a su forma anterior como Strikedramon.  
  
-Que demonios paso- Dijo Ryo y reviso su Digivice y observo que Demon es un nivel Mega- Ya veo con razón no pudo derrotarlo.  
  
Cuando todo se veía negro para el joven Ryo Akiyama una luz brillante apareció.  
  
-Que es eso?- Pregunto Demon después levanto la vista y observar de quien se trataba- Eres tu, maldición juro que te destruiré pero no ahora tal vez en otra ocasión- Dijo y creo una puerta para escapar del lugar.  
  
-Quien eres- Pregunto Ryo, sin embargo el Digimon Desapareció.  
  
-Estas bien- pregunto un hombre llegando de un brinco donde se encontraba Ryo.  
  
-Si, pero quien eres tu- Pregunto Ryo.  
  
-Mi nombre es Genai- Dijo haciendo una reverencia y quitándose la capucha.  
  
-Tú fuiste el que ahuyento a Demon.  
  
-No, no fui yo el que ahuyento a Demon fue Azulongmon- Dijo Genai.  
  
-Vaya con que Azulongmon he- Saco su Digivice y mostró la información- Azulongmon, una de las 4 bestias sagradas, nivel supremo ya veo con razón ahuyento a ese Digimon- Dijo Ryo- Bueno creo que le debo una.  
  
-Cierto y creo que tendrás que devolvernos el favor- Dijo Genai  
  
-Como?- Pregunto Ryo.  
  
-Tendrás que ir al mundo real y avisar los niños elegidos de la misión de los Devas y de la nueva Digievolucion, en este CD, se encuentra la información necesaria confió en que el joven Izzy pueda descifrar la información y así encontrar la nueva clave de la evolución- Dijo Genai entregando el Disco a Ryo.  
  
-Me esta pidiendo que regrese a la tierra y busque a unos niños y les entregue esto- Pregunto Ryo confundido.  
  
-Si así es- Dijo Genai tranquilamente.  
  
-Primero que nada porque tengo que hacer eso, necesito una buena razón para hacerlo, además no puedo ir al mundo real con Cyberdramon, es un poco violento y podría lastimar a las personas.  
  
-Tu Digimon ha bajado de nivel después del la batalla con Demon así que confió en que puedas manejarlo tu solo en ese nivel- Comento Genai viendo a Strikedramon.  
  
-Que pasaría si no lo hiciera.  
  
-Tienes que hacer eso, ya que el destino de la tierra y el Digimundo dependen de que los demás elegidos puedan descifrar la información y detener al mal antes de que sea demasiado tarde si no, tu mundo seria exterminado por los Devas, después el Digimundo se convertirá en un mundo lleno de maldad de nuevo, el mal ya ha empezado y nos lleva la delantera, ahora depende de nosotros alcanzar al mal y destruirlo.  
  
-Pero como regresare a la tierra, hace 6 meses que estoy aquí y no se como regresar.  
  
-Bueno ese es tu problema no el mío, ya que yo tampoco puedo salir porque desde hace unos momentos las puertas fueron cerradas por los Digimons supremos.  
  
-Pero... Pero...  
  
-Confió en que podrás cumplir tu misión Ryo Akiyama- Dijo Genai y desapareció.  
  
-Excelente ahora si no se que hacer- Dijo Ryo suspirando.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mundo real.  
  
Eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana en el mundo real, era una mañana de Domingo, un día para divertirse y para hacer compras, bueno ese era el concepto de Domingo que tenia la joven Mimi Tachikawa quien ahora ya contaba con 18 años pese a su actitud de seguir fingiendo ser una niña de 11 años. Mimi a pesar de haberse dormido tarde se había despertado temprano la razón, pues la noche anterior había logrado convencer o mas bien persuadir a Joe para que fuera con ella de compras, lo que mas le gustaba hacer, pero no sola, ya que odiaba tener que cargar con las cosas, a decir verdad esa era la razón por la que le había pedido a Joe que la acompañara.  
  
Mimi ya estaba lista y era cuestión de minutos que Joe llegara, por ella o mas bien eso pensaba ella ya que Joe termino llegando hasta pasadas las 11 de la mañana; porque, simple su auto se había descompuesto y había tenido que ir caminando a casa de Mimi quien no tomo muy bien la noticia pero aun así ambos fueron de compras caminando para desgracia de Mimi.  
  
-Mimi aun estas molesta?- Pregunto Joe, pero solo al ver la cara de su amiga comprendió el mensaje, parecía como si Mimi se quisiera comer literalmente a Joe.  
  
-No, creo ya no- Dijo para sorpresa de Joe quien aun no confiaba plenamente en la respuesta de su amiga.  
  
-Segura de que no estas molesta- volvió a preguntar Joe.  
  
-Superior Joe.  
  
-Si Mimi- Dijo tímidamente.  
  
-Usted cree que ya soy un adulto- Pregunto Mimi tomando por sorpresa a Joe.  
  
Definitivamente Joe no comprendía a las mujeres, pero sin embargo a Mimi la comprendía menos, es decir que tenia que ver el estar molesta con el que ya era una adulta. Joe no lo sabía pero sabía que algo le pasaba a Mimi.  
  
-Porque me preguntas eso Mimi- Dijo Joe.  
  
-Por favor Joe, responde, crees que ya he madurado.  
  
-Creo que si has madurado Mimi, es decir ya no eres esa niña caprichosa de antes, creo que has madurado mucho en este tiempo- Dijo Joe mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.  
  
-Entonces si he madurado- Dijo Mimi con tristeza.  
  
-Que pasa Mimi- dijo Joe al mirar la reacción de Mimi.  
  
-Porque, porque madure- Dijo Mimi acercándose a Joe y abrazándolo fuertemente mientras sollozaba.  
  
Ahora Joe si que estaba totalmente perdido, no sabia que pasaba solo sabía que se sentía muy bien el estar abrazando a Mimi. Si bien era cierto que Mimi había madurado aun seguía conservando esa pureza que le caracterizo de niña, aun seguía siendo una chica algo frágil que no le gustaban las batallas.  
  
-Mimi, el hecho de que hayas madurado no quiere decir que hayas perdido tu pureza- Dijo Joe dando en el clavo, por así decirlo.  
  
Mimi levanto la vista, a decir verdad no sabia como es que Joe había podido adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando, seria que Joe era en verdad el amor de su vida o algo así, no lo sabia pero estaba segura de que lo averiguaría a como fuera lugar.  
  
-Es cierto lo que dice superior- Dijo ahora tímidamente Mimi.  
  
-Claro que si, aunque has madurado para mi sigues siendo la misma niña que se negó a pelear y que por ese me tuve que con ella para cuidarla- Dijo Joe.  
  
Todo estaba perfecto para ellos, abrazados en medio del parque, solos, Mimi levanto su rostro y miro a Joe, ambos se miraron, todo estaba perfecto pero....  
  
-A que juegan- Pregunto una voz algo chillona como de un niño.  
  
Ambos voltearon a ver al niño del que provenía la voz. Pero se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa.  
  
-Guilmon también quiere jugar a eso- Dijo el pequeño dinosaurio rojo.  
  
-Pero... es... un...-Empezó Mimi.  
  
-Un... Di... Digimon- Termino Joe separándose de Mimi para observar al Digimon.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-No puede ser, le dije claramente a Guilmon que no saliera de su escondite, ahora que voy hacer- Dijo un chico mientras veía como su Digimon hablaba con los chicos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Donde estas Guilmon, Calu- Dijo otro Digimon apareciendo de entre los árboles.  
  
-Guilmon encontró a otros como Takato jugando, y quiere jugar también- Dijo el Digimon mientras Mimi y Joe se miraban confundidos el uno al otro.  
  
-Calumon también quiere jugar, Calu- Dijo el pequeño Digimon blanco con grandes orejas y un curioso triangulo en la frente.  
  
-Ustedes son Digimons- Pregunto Joe.  
  
-Guilmon y Calumon son Digimons, ustedes amigos de Takato- Dijo Guilmon.  
  
-Quien es Takato- Pregunto Mimi.  
  
-Takato es amigo de Guilmon.  
  
-También de Calumon, Calu- Dijo Calumon pos supuesto.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que el es un niño elegido también- Dijo Mimi y saco su Digivice- Takato tiene un aparto como este- Pregunto Mimi.  
  
-No se parece al de Takato- Dijo Guilmon al ver de cerca el Digivice.  
  
-Cierto, Calu- Dijo Calumon.  
  
-Están seguros- Dijo Joe.  
  
Calumon se acerco al Digivice y lo toco haciendo que el Digivice empezara a brillar. Y que cambiara de forma.  
  
-Es igual al de Takato- Dijo Guilmon.  
  
-Pero que paso, porque cambio- Dijo Mimi intrigada.  
  
-No lo se, pero mejor vayamos por Izzy para preguntarle, ustedes esperemos aquí quieren.- Dijo Joe.  
  
-Pero Guilmon quiere jugar.  
  
-Te prometo enseñarte un juego si te quedas aquí esta bien- Dijo Mimi al pequeño Digimon acariciándolo un poco.  
  
-Esta bien, Guilmon se quedara aquí.  
  
-Y Calumon también, Calu.  
  
-En un momento volvemos- Dijo Joe y ambos se marcharon.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En el Digimundo.  
  
Davis, Cody y Yolei ya había pasado más de 3 horas buscando a Biyomon, quien no aparecía por ningún lado.  
  
-Creo que es inútil será mejor regresar antes de que los demás empiezan a desaparecer- Comento Davis cansado.  
  
-No puedo creer que digas eso Davis, si no encontramos a Biyomon Sora se pondrá muy triste- Dijo Yolei.  
  
-Pero llevamos ya mucho tiempo buscándola.  
  
-Yolei creo que será mejor hacer lo que dice Davis, es mejor regresar ya que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí, en todo caso luego podemos traer a Sora para buscar a Biyomon una vez que le entreguemos los Digimons a los demás.  
  
-Ves te dije que tenía razón- Dijo burlonamente Davis.  
  
-Ya cállate Davis- Dijo Yolei y se acerco a la televisión.  
  
Yolei coloco su Digivice para que la puerta se abriera, pero nada paso.  
  
-Que pasa vamonos ya- Dijo Davis.  
  
-Creo que esta puerta no sirve- Dijo Yolei.  
  
-Entonces yo puedo abrir una para ustedes- Dijo una voz misteriosa.  
  
-En verdad nos haría ese grandísimo favor- Dijo Davis sin siquiera ver quien hablaba.  
  
-Seguro, abriré la puerta del infierno para ustedes- Dijo el Digimon.  
  
-Pero... si es Demon- Dijo Yolei al ver a Digimon.  
  
-Que haces aquí, se supone que estabas atrapado en el mar de las tinieblas- Dijo Davis- Nosotros te encerramos ahí.  
  
-Pero ahora he vuelto, y acabare con ustedes.  
  
-Eso nunca, V-mon estas listo.  
  
-Listo Davis.  
  
-Entonces Digievoluciona.  
  
-V-mon armor Digimon a... Flamedramon el valor en llamas.  
  
-Hawkmon Digievoluciona.  
  
-Hawkmon armor Digimon a... Halsemon el poder del amor.  
  
-Armadillomon Digievoluciona.  
  
-Armadillomon armor Digimon a... Digmon, el conocimiento profundo.  
  
-Listos a pelear- Dijo Davis  
  
-No tan rápido, nosotros hemos venimos por la revancha Demon- Dijo una Figura a lo lejos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mundo real.  
  
-Kari abre rápido por favor, Tai esta en problemas- Grito Tk, fuera de la casa que compartían Tai y Kari.  
  
Tk anteriormente había tenido unas pesadilla con la oscuridad, por lo que tenia el presentimiento que Kari también las tendría ya que Tk, sabia a la perfección que Kari era vulnerable a las tinieblas, y no solo a eso si no que tenia una extraña afinidad a lo desconocido por eso era regularmente poseída.  
  
-Kari con un demonio ábreme soy yo Tk- Grito mas exasperado Tk.  
  
Tk no aguanto mas y decidió entrar, se alejo de la puerta y se arrojo contra ella sin embargo para su mala fortuna la puerta estaba abierta y cayo bruscamente en el suelo.  
  
-Kari donde estas- Dijo Tk, buscando por toda la casa – Kari... don...-Tk voltea a ver a la sala donde yacía tendida en el suelo Hikari- Kari respondeme estas bien respondeme- Dijo Tk, moviendo a Kari para que despertara.  
  
-Tk...- Dijo levemente Kari.  
  
-Si soy yo Kari, que te paso- Pregunto Tk, mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse.  
  
-No lo se, es solo que tuve una pesadilla, vi a Tai y estaba en peligro, después desperté y vi el mensaje de Izzy, pero las fuerzas me abandonaron y no recuerdo mas.  
  
-Esta bien Kari no te preocupes todo estará bien lo mas importante es que vallamos con Izzy para ver que le paso a Tai- Dijo Tk, dándole una gran sonrisa para reconfortarla.  
  
Sin embargo Tk no estaba nada tranquilo con el mensaje y menos después del sueño que había tenido.  
  
-Pero que haces tú aquí Tk- Pregunto Kari extrañada por la aparición repentina de su amigo.  
  
-Bueno yo solo vine para acompañarte a casa de Izzy.  
  
-Y como supiste que me paso algo malo- Pregunto Kari haciendo sudar a Tk, pues el no tenia la mas mínima intención de contarle a Kari lo de sus pesadillas.  
  
-Solo fue un presentimiento Kari, solo un simple presentimiento.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En el Digimundo.  
  
-Demon pagaras por habernos vencido Demon- Grito Ryo acercándose junto con Strikedramon – Ahora morirás- Ryo saco su Digivice y una carta azul- "Cambio de carta Matrix Evolution"- Grito Ryo pasando la carta por la ranura de se Digivice.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Calu- Grito Calumon haciendo que un rayo de energía saliera de su frente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Strikedramon Digimon a... Cyberdramon- Dijo Strikedramon  
  
-Acábalo Cyberdramon- Grito Ryo.  
  
-Nunca aprenden verdad, ahora no tendré piedad y nada podrá salvarlos- Dijo Demon.  
  
-Eso lo veremos- Dijo Ryo sacando unas cartas- "Cambio de carta, Card Device"- Dijo Ryo.  
  
Cyberdramon empezó a brillar y empezó a crecer para transformarse en un Digimon Gigante.  
  
-Que es eso- Pregunto Demon.  
  
-Son las Digicartas legendarias, y ahora pagaras lo que nos hiciste Demon.  
  
Cyberdramon se arrojo contra Demon y lo golpeo con sus garras provocándole un gran daño y arrojándolo lejos de Davis y los demás.  
  
-Lo venció- Dijo Davis emocionado.  
  
De pronto Ryo brinco hacia donde se encontraban Davis acercándose a toda velocidad.  
  
-Ustedes son los elegidos- Pregunto Ryo acercándose a los chicos.  
  
-Si, yo soy...- Empezó Davis  
  
-No hay tiempo para eso- Interrumpió Ryo- Deben entregarle esto a Izzy lo mas pronto posible- Dijo sacando de su bolsa el CD -Es un encargo de Genai- Dijo entregándole el CD a Davis.  
  
-Esta bien, pero no podemos salir del Digimundo la puerta no se abre- Dijo Davis preocupado.  
  
-De eso yo me encargo solo manténganse listos para salir.  
  
-De acuerdo, Flamedramon- Dijo Davis apuntando con su Digivice a Flamedramon quien volvió a ser V-mon- Necesitamos velocidad no fuerza así que... Digievoluciona.  
  
-V-mon armor Digimon a... Raidramon la amistad perdurable.  
  
-Bien Cody subamos- Dijo Davis mientras ambos se subía a Raidramon.  
  
-Eres muy fuerte- Dijo Demon- Será mejor que me retire- Dijo y abrió una puerta al mundo real.  
  
-Ahora es su oportunidad- Grito Ryo.  
  
-Listos, vamos- Grito Davis mientras todos los Digimons corrían tras Raidramon.  
  
-Hoja de acero- Grito Raidramon para golpear a Demon.  
  
-Noooooooooo- Grito Demon.  
  
Davis, Cody, Yolei y todos los Digimon de los elegidos entraron por la puerta.  
  
-Nos vemos en el mundo real- Grito le grito Davis a Ryo cuando pasaba por la puerta.  
  
-Acábalo Cyberdramon- Grito Ryo.  
  
-Súper Garras- Grito Cyberdramon acabando con Demon haciéndolo explotar en información.  
  
De pronto de las sombras apareció un misterioso Digimon que absorbió la energía de Demon.  
  
-Gracias por la energía- Dijo y se marcho dando un brinco gigante.  
  
-Pero que demonios paso, quien era ese Digimon.  
  
-Arghhhhhhhhhh- Grito el Gran Cyberdramon molesto porque alguien se había robado su energía.  
  
-Maldición, ese Digimon nos robo la energía, pero bueno los demás lograron escapar- Dijo Suspirando al final- Buena suerte chicos, el destino del mundo ahora depende de ustedes- Dijo Ryo, sin embargo algo plateado en el suelo llamo su atención y Ryo se acerco para ver que era- No puede ser... dejaron el Disco...-Dijo Ryo cayendo de rodillas– Maldición- Grito Ryo.  
  
Fin del capitulo 4  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, y mas aun a los que me han dejado sus comentarios; creo que todas sus dudas se irán disipando con el tiempo y las que no las responderé yo mismo pero por el momento lo único que me interesa es mantener a todos intrigados, no quiero adelantar nada porque perdería ese toque de misterio que lleva la historia. Por otro lado, se que dije que en este fic aparecerían todos los elegidos y Tamers pero ahora que los cuento son 20 personas en total y todos con sus Digimons, aparte de otros personajes secundarios así que no va a hacer nada fácil escribir de tantas personas así que probablemente solo utilice a 4 o 5 Tamers o si no este fic será muy pero muy largo.  
  
Bueno volviendo al capitulo, este también tuvo algo de acción y aparecieron mas enigmas como quienes son los "Devas" y cual es su plan, cual será la nueva Digievolucion de la que habla Genai, creo que hace falta mucho para conocerla gracias a un descuido de Davis, también que pasara con Devimon y que le paso a Biyomon, quien es el misterioso Digimon que le robo la energía a Cyberdramon, donde aparecerán los Davis y los demás y por ultimo como le hará Ryo para salir del Digimundo y entregarle el CD a Izzy, por otro lado en este capitulo hicieron se aparición de 2 personajes de Digimon Tamers (Takato y Ryo, aunque ya había aparecido antes alguien mas, que creo que estas alturas ya debe saber quien es, o por lo menos darse una idea).  
  
Avances:  
  
En el próximo capitulo de Digimon Evolution sabremos que paso con Tai, Sora y Matt, aparte de algunos problemas de Davis, Cody y Yolei en su regreso, también Mimi y Joe le dirán a Izzy lo que descubrieron, Tai nos contara algo de su historia en el Digimundo y por ultimo la aparición oficial de otros 2 Tamers, todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo titulado: "Los Digimons Vuelven".  
  
Espero que le haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Atte.  
  
Zero. 


	5. Los Digimons Vuelven (Parte1).

Digimon Evolution.  
  
Capitulo 5: "Los Digimons Vuelven (Parte 1) ".  
  
Bueno primero una disculpa por no haber subido este capitulo antes, pero tuve que cambiar de computadora y por desgracia olvide una carpeta en la que contenía los archivos de la historia y para cuando me di cuenta ya la habían formateado, a decir verdad tuve que copiar del Fanfiction.net los capítulos anteriores de mi historia pero perdí los que ya había hecho, pero bueno basta de lamentos y vamos a la acción, por cierto este capitulo sucede el mismo día que los anteriores.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Recapitulación del capitulo 3...  
  
-Bien Tai, a la cuenta de tres- Dijo Matt mientras acechaba al arbusto.  
  
-Bien, uno, dos...- Comenzó Tai.  
  
-Tres- Termino por decir Matt y ambos se lanzaron contra el pequeño arbusto, sin embargo lo único que paso es que Matt cayera al suelo y que Tai quedaran sobre el, ya que lo que había en el arbusto salto a los brazos de Sora.  
  
-Sora que diablos es eso- Pregunto Tai desde el suelo.  
  
Sora miro a lo que tenía en los brazos, era a falta de otra palabra algo lindo...  
  
-No lo se pero creo que esta asustado- Dijo Sora al ver la cara de la pequeña cosa que tenia en los brazos.  
  
La cosa despedía una luz dorada como si se hubiera tragado un foco, era pequeño de unos 30cm, tenía unos grandes ojos y una pequeña boca.  
  
-Sora crees que eso sea un Digimon- Pregunto Matt apartando a Tai de encima de él.  
  
-Tiene que ser no- Dijo Tai poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Puede ser, pero no es Biyomon, eso es seguro- Dijo Sora recordando a su compañera Digimon.  
  
De pronto la criatura empezó a brillar y apareció una luz brillante en todo en lugar, por lo que Tai y Matt tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos y cuando los abrieron vieron a un pequeño Digimon rosa en las manos de Sora y junto al Digimon un Digivice idéntico al de Tai, solo que el circulo que tenia en el centro era rojo.  
  
-Biyomon?- Pregunto dudosa Sora al ver a su Digimon.  
  
-Sora- Dijo Biyomon mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Sora –Creí que nunca mas volvería a verte.  
  
-Que te paso Biyomon y como apareciste así?- Pregunto Sora extrañada.  
  
-Bueno eso no lo se- Dijo confundido el Digimon- Estaba perdida en un extraño lugar, y pensé que jamás volvería a verte.  
  
-Que paso aquí, como es que Biyomon apareció así y como apareció ese Digivice Sora- Dijo Tai extrañado, después de todo hoy había ocurrido muchas cosas extrañas y eso que aun no acaban.  
  
-Creo que algo malo esta pasando en el Digimundo, por cierto Tai, que haces aquí- Pregunto Matt.  
  
-Bueno eso no lo se, solo se que hace un momento estaba en el Digimundo...y...- Tai guardo silencio tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.  
  
-Y bien que paso- Dijo un impaciente Matt, ya que hoy no era su día, no había dormido bien, había perdido al amor de su vida, lo había intentado quemar, estaba lleno de tierra y por si fuera poco Tai le había caído encima.  
  
-Un momento Tai, que hacías en el Digimundo- Pregunto muy preocupada Sora.  
  
-Bueno yo solo... creo que hay que reunir a todos, para no tener que repetírselo a cada uno- Dijo Tai zafándose de la pregunta de Sora.  
  
-Eso esta bien pero responde mi pregunta- Dijo Sora seriamente.  
  
-Bueno solo investigaba un poco- Dijo Tai.  
  
-Solo investigabas y tu solo- Pregunto Sora.  
  
-Bueno si estaba yo solo pero...-  
  
-Como es posible que seas tan estúpido- Dijo Sora y sin previo aviso le dio una bofetada a Tai haciéndolo caer al piso(Recordemos que esta algo golpeado y muy apenas podía parase).  
  
"Creo que eso debió doler" Pensó Matt, después pudo ver como una marca muy notoria se hizo presente en la cara de Tai "Y mucho".  
  
-Maldición Taichi puedo haberte pasado algo y ni si quiera nos habríamos enterado, imaginare lo que pudo haberte pasado si yo y Matt no hubiéramos venido a ver que pasaba, podrías haber muerto- Sora hizo una pausa, parecía como si fuera a romper en llanto- Que hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo- Dijo Sora con algunas lagrimas.  
  
-Tranquila Sora, ya paso todo- Dijo Matt tratando de suavizar un poco las cosas, mientras colocaba las manos en los hombros se Sora.  
  
Tal vez Sora estaba armando mucho alboroto, después de todo, todo había salido bien y ahora Tai tenía un nuevo Digivice al igual que ella, aunque era extraña la aparición de Biyomon y del Digivice. Sin embargo a Sora realmente le importaba Tai y no podía hacerse a la idea de una vida sin el, por eso le había angustiado mucho la forma imprudente en que Tai había actuado, pero eso quería decir que en verdad lo amaba, pero que había de Matt, a decir verdad aun estaba muy confundida y no sabia que hacer.  
  
-Me voy- Dijo, se dio la vuelta y se fue con Biyomon.  
  
-Sora por favor espera.  
  
Tai sentía que tenia que ir tras Sora, no podía dejarla ir, no ahora que creía estar seguro de que lo que sentía por Sora era mas grande que una simple amistad, sentía que la amaba y al mismo tiempo que la perdía, no podía perderla, no otra vez, esta vez no huiría y afrontaría todo con tal de tenerla a su lado. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo.  
  
-Que haces Matt, tengo que ir tras ella.  
  
-Espera...- Dijo Matt he hizo una pausa- no debes ir, debes darle tiempo para que se de cuenta- Dijo Matt con la mayor calma posible.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Tienes que comprenderla, no es fácil reconocer que amas a alguien a veces es muy difícil darse cuenta de eso- Dijo interrumpiendo a Tai.  
  
-Pero eso quiere decir que...  
  
-Si en efecto, ella esta enamorada de ti, pero creo que aun no se ha dado cuenta de eso, por eso te pido que la comprendas ella tiene que darse cuenta por si misma de sus sentimientos- Dijo Matt y se dio la vuelta comenzó a caminar.  
  
-Espera Matt, pero...  
  
-No te preocupes, ella vendrá a ti cuando este lista, tu solo confía- Dijo Matt mientras hacia un ademán con la mano derecha.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Todo esta tranquilo en la ciudad de Fukui, después de todo era Domingo y la ciudad estaba muy tranquila a comparación del los días entre semana donde avanzar por la calles era una verdadera proeza, solo algunos autos circulaba por el las calles principales, sin embargo y sin previo aviso el pavimento se abrió. Y por ella salieron 3 chicos y 10 Digimons todos juntos.  
  
-Y bien Davis tiene idea de donde estamos- Pregunto Yolei.  
  
-Bueno pues- Davis miro hacia todos lados- Creo que en un lugar no muy seguro dijo al ver que un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad.  
  
-A que te refieres con... ahhhhh!- Grito Cody arrojándose al suelo para evitar ser atropellado por un conductor.  
  
-Davis en que lío nos has metido ahora- Grito Yolei mientras todos salían de la calle en dirección a la baqueta más cercana, para evitar ser atropellados.  
  
-Eso estuvo muy cerca- Comento Cody recuperando el aliento después con su encuentro con la muerte por así decirlo.  
  
-Donde estamos y donde esta Tk- Dijo Patamon.  
  
-No lo se, pero creo que estamos en Fukui- Dijo Yolei.  
  
-Como es que estas tan segura Yolei- Pregunto Davis.  
  
-Porque en ese letrero dice- Dijo Yolei señalando el letrero.  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
/ Bienvenidos a: /  
  
/ Fukui /  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
-Ha cierto-Dijo Davis mirando el letrero- Creo que después de todo si estamos en Fukui, pero porque estamos aquí- Pregunto Davis.  
  
-Buena pregunta Davis, pero creo que ahora lo mas importante es regresar a Odaiba a casa de Izzy y entregar los Digimons con sus dueños- Dijo Cody muy seriamente.  
  
-Y que le diremos a Sora sobre Biyomon, y porque la puerta no se abrió de regreso- Dijo Yolei desesperada.  
  
-Bueno pues creo que primero deberíamos ir con Izzy y después arreglaremos eso- Dijo Cody a Yolei- Tu que opinas Davis?- Pregunto Cody sin recibir respuesta.  
  
-Davis?- Pregunto Yolei buscando a su amigo con la mirada.  
  
-No puedo creerlo estamos en Fukui- Grito Emocionado Davis.  
  
-Que tiene eso de especial Davis- Pregunto Yolei.  
  
-Como? Que acaso no sabes quien esta en Fukui?.  
  
-El presidente?- Dijo Yolei sin la mas remota idea de que hablaba Davis.  
  
-La selección Mexicana, esta aquí en Fukui concentrada.  
  
-Y eso que?.  
  
-Como que, "y eso que?", tengo que pedirle su autógrafo a Cuauhtemoc Blanco y al "Conejo" Pérez.  
  
-Hay Davis olvida eso, tenemos asuntos mas importantes que arreglar- Regaño Cody.  
  
-Pero...- Dijo Davis tratando de convencer a sus amigos.  
  
-Nada de peros Davis- Regaño ahora Yolei.  
  
-Pero Yolei...- Dijo suplicante Davis.  
  
-No he dicho, ahora lo mas importante es ir con Izzy no lo crees así- Dijo Yolei en tono autoritario.  
  
-Si creo que tienes razón- Dijo Davis tristemente –Pero...  
  
-Pero que?- Grito Yolei desesperada.  
  
-Como llevaremos a todos los Digimons con nosotros- Pregunto Davis.  
  
-Bueno yo... Cody...- Dijo Yolei.  
  
-No me miren así yo solo tuve la idea- Dijo el aludido.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, ese era un GRAN problema como hacerle para llevar a los Digimons con ellos, no podían llevarlos caminando por toda la ciudad así como así y menos considerando la gran distancia que había entre ambas ciudades, no podían Digievolucionar porque la gente se daría cuenta de su presencia y considerando la reputación que tenían los Digimons a causa de algunos problemas anteriores era en verdad una situación critica.  
  
-Recuerdo que una vez Sora me contó que hicieron pasar a los Digimons por muñecos de peluche y así pudieron llegar a casa- Comento Yolei recordando la ocasión.  
  
-Esa es una buena idea- Dijo Cody  
  
-Bueno esta decidido los pasaremos como muñecos de peluches, así que todos háganse los peluches- Dijo Davis.  
  
-Si- Gritaron los Digimons a coro.  
  
-Pero, como cargaremos a todos los muñecos, si son 10- Dijo Cody echando al suelo todas las ideas de Davis.  
  
-Entonces caminaremos así de simple- Comento molesto Davis.  
  
-Pero y si se dan cuenta de que no son muñecos.  
  
-Nadie se dará cuenta de que no son muñecos.  
  
-Mira mama que bonitos muñecos- Dijo una pequeña niña quien arrastraba literalmente a su mama donde estaba Davis y sus amigos.  
  
-Vez te lo dije parecen muñecos- Dijo Davis.  
  
-Creo que tenemos problemas- Dijo Cody.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sora caminaba sola por el bosque de Kyoto, le había pedido un poco de tiempo a Biyomon para estar sola ya que quería estar tranquila para pensar en sus sentimientos, pero no sabia que hacer sabia que Matt aun sentía algo por ella y peor aun ella sentía algo por Matt así que no sabia lo que sentía realmente, también sentía algo por Tai, pero sin embargo era difícil saber lo que sentía por cada uno no sabia si los amaba a los dos o si solo los consideraba unos amigo o si Tai era solo su amigo y Matt su amor, o en realidad Tai era su amor y Matt solo un buen amigo, pero algo era seguro, estaba cansada de pensar en eso, no sabia la respuesta pero pensando no iba a lograr nada eso lo sabia por experiencia, pues llevaba casi 4 años pensando en por quien decidirse y aun no podía hacerlo, Sora estaba muy metida en sus pensamiento hasta que...  
  
-Aun no lo entiendes verdad.  
  
-Quien anda ahí, Biyomon- Dijo asustada Sora.  
  
-Tranquila Sora soy yo Matt- Dijo Matt acercándose a Sora.  
  
-Matt eres tú, que haces aquí.  
  
-Vine a buscarte Sora- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
-Cierto teníamos que hablar, creo que lo olvide con lo de hace un momento pero es que la verdad aun...  
  
-Mira Sora, creo que no me debes explicar nada a mí, creo que ya lo comprendí.  
  
-Pero de que hablas.  
  
-Ya comprendí que tu corazón le pertenece a Tai- Dijo Matt muy dolido.  
  
-Pero como puedes decir eso, que no viste lo que le acabo de hacer hace un momento- Contesto Sora e forma sarcástica.  
  
-Si, por eso te digo que se lo se- Dijo Matt dejando a Sora confundida.  
  
-A que te refieres.  
  
-Quiero hacerte una pregunta Sora, porque te enojaste con Tai- Dijo Matt seriamente.  
  
-Pues porque no se da cuenta que me preocupo por el y todo lo hace a la ligera sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus actos.  
  
-Entonces te preocupas por el, verdad?- Pregunto Matt.  
  
-Claro que me preocupo por el, no sabría que hacer sin el- Contestó Sora dejándose de llevar por las preguntas de Matt.  
  
-Porque- Pregunto de nueva cuenta Matt.  
  
-Bueno pues porque yo...- Dijo cayendo en cuenta a lo que quería llegar Matt.  
  
-Lo vez, realmente inconscientemente sabes que lo amas pero no puedes aceptarlo eso es todo- Dijo Matt.  
  
-Bueno yo...- Dijo Sora quedándose sin palabras, pues no era fácil aceptar que amas a alguien mas sabiendo que la persona con la que estas siente algo por ti.  
  
-Matt yo...- Comenzó Sora.  
  
-No te preocupes, por mí- Dijo Matt al darse cuenta de la reacción de Sora.  
  
-En verdad lo siento Matt.  
  
-Esta bien ya veras que yo encontrare a alguien más, no te preocupes por mi Sora- Dijo Matt.  
  
Matt realmente le dalia lo que acababa de hacer, le avía abierto los ojos a Sora pero para su desgracia el no era el afortunado que estaba en su corazón, por lo que tenia que conformarse con solo ser un amigo, sabia que seria difícil olvidarse de Sora pero muy en el fondo sabia que hacia lo correcto, pues estaba consiente que realmente la amaba por lo que tenia que hacer lo imposible para buscar su felicidad y después de todo si el no cuidaría de Sora que mejor que su mejor amigo para cuidarla.  
  
-Pero no creo que Tai me perdone por lo que paso- Dijo Sora sacando a Matt de su reflexión interna.  
  
-Solo habla con el, si realmente te ama sabrá perdonarte y comprenderte- Dijo Matt.  
  
-Pero como hablare con el, a decir verdad no creo que me quiera volver a ver.  
  
-Yo me encargo de eso...- Dijo Matt con una gran sonrisa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En casa de Izzy.  
  
-Maldición que hacemos ahora Ken- Dijo Izzy mientras se conectaba de nueva cuenta a la Internet.  
  
-No lo se Izzy- Dijo el aludido.  
  
-Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto.  
  
Había un clima muy tenso en casa de Izzy por lo que se podía sentir un ambiente de desesperación y después de los hechos ocurridos anteriormente pareciese que las cosas no iban a mejorar. Lo único que se podía escuchar era la televisión prendida, que al parecer ni a Ken ni a Izzy parecían llamarles la atención.  
  
-Tenemos que ir al Digimundo y salvar a Tai- Dijo Izzy mientras preparaba una maleta.  
  
-Izzy-Dijo Ken.  
  
-No puedo creer que lo haya dejado ir solo- Dijo Izzy arrepintiéndose una y otra vez el haber dejado ir solo a Tai al Digimundo.  
  
-Este... Izzy- Dijo Ken tratando de llamar la atención de Izzy.  
  
-Soy un estúpido nunca debí dejar que me convenciera.  
  
-Izzy- Grito esta vez Ken.  
  
-Que?- Grito Izzy.  
  
-Mira- Dijo señalando la televisión.  
  
"Bueno, estamos en vivo desde el lugar de los hechos y yo soy Yuffie Kisaragi desde el parque central de Kyoto; donde hace unos momentos una especie de Dinosaurio rojo apareció en medio del parque de Kyoto, tenemos el testimonio de unos testigos que presenciaron justo el momento cuando apareció el Dinosaurio, según los testigos un chico moreno salio disparado de una nube junto con una especie Dinosaurio pequeño y de color amarillo"  
  
-Se trata de Tai y Agumon- Dijo Ken.  
  
"Y después la niebla desapareció y apareció el Dinosaurio rojo y también otros dos chicos, una chica pelirroja y un chico rubio quien al parecer se lo intentaba comer el Dinosaurio rojo".  
  
-De seguro eran Matt y Sora- Dijo Ken de nueva cuenta.  
  
-Y al parecer un Tyrannomon apareció y se intento comer a Matt- Dijo Izzy.  
  
"Y después apareció otro dinosaurio anaranjado con una mascara café en el hocico quien peleo con el otro dinosaurio y después ambos desaparecieron, bueno eso es a grandes rasgos lo que paso en parque de Kyoto esta mañana, el ejercito ya esta aquí pero no se han acercado a la zona debido a ordenes explicitas de agentes federales de Japón."  
  
-Ya veo, Agumon, Tai, Sora y Matt se encuentran en el parque de Kyoto- Dijo Ken.  
  
-En marcha Ken- Dijo Izzy y ambos salieron del lugar a toda prisa.  
  
"Un momento se me informa que otros seres aparecieron en otra parte de Japón, que acaso se trata una invasión, pues sea lo que sea esta reportera los mantendrá informados".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
De vuelta con Davis y los demás.  
  
-Mira mama yo quiero un Digimon como ese azul- Dijo la pequeña niña quien traía otro muñeco en sus brazos.  
  
-Pero Suzie ya tienes ese muñeco de tu hermano, para que quieres otro- Dijo la señora señalando el muñeco de Terriermon que traía la niña.  
  
-Pero yo quiero uno para mi solita, y además el pequeño Terriermon quiere un compañero, no es así Terriermon- Dijo Suzie la Digimon quien parecía estar llorando.  
  
-Oigan soy yo o ese muñeco esta llorando- Comento levemente Cody.  
  
-Cierto- Dijo Yolei.  
  
-Son solo ideas tuyas Cody- Dijo Davis molestando a Cody.  
  
-Pero Suzie tu hermano te puede prestar ese- Dijo la mama tratando de convencer a su hija.  
  
-Pero siempre se lo lleva cuando me descuido.  
  
-Eso no es cierto, el fue a comprar algo y no se lo llevo consigo- Dijo la mama.  
  
-Pero mama...  
  
-Esta bien- Dijo la mama dando su brazo a torcer- Oye disculpa- Dijo la señora a Davis.  
  
-Quien Yo?- Dijo Davis apuntándose a si mismo.  
  
-Si tu, podrías venderme ese muñeco azul que tienes ahí- Dijo la señora señalando a DemiV-mon.  
  
-Bueno...yo...este...-Dijo nerviosamente Davis.  
  
-Anda di que si al fin que tienes muchos no- Dijo la señora señalando a los demás Digimons.  
  
-Lo siento pero no puede- Interrumpió Yolei.  
  
-Que porque no.  
  
-Bueno... porque... esos peluches me los acaba de regalar mi novio- Dijo Yolei  
  
-Como?- Pregunto Davis.  
  
-Si recuerda querido me los acabas de dar no es cierto- Dijo Yolei tratando de que Davis le siguiera la corriente.  
  
-Oh, perdonen pero podrían decirme donde los compraron a mi hijo Henry le gustan mucho esas cosas.  
  
Para fortuna o desgracia de los chicos un Digicampo de batalla apareció, haciendo que la espesa neblina cubriera todo el lugar y dejando a nuestros amigos en medio de ella.  
  
-Que pasa aquí- Dijo Cody.  
  
-Puedo sentir un Digimon cerca- Comento Upamon.  
  
-Que? ese muñeco hablo- Pregunto la señora.  
  
-Cierto Davis será mejor Digievolucionar.  
  
-DemiV-mon Digimon a... V-mon.  
  
-Poromon Digimon a... Hawkmon.  
  
-Upamon Digimon a... Armadillomon.  
  
-Pero que pasa aquí- Pregunto la señora.  
  
-Que es lo que sucede y que es esta neblina- Dijo Davis mientras se colocaba los lentes que Tai le había dado paro poder ver bien.  
  
De pronto de la neblina se materializo un Digimon.  
  
-Que esta pasando aquí?- Dijo Yolei.  
  
-No lo se pero no creo que sea muy bueno- Dijo Davis.  
  
-Cuidado Davis atrás de ti.  
  
-Que?.- Pregunto el aludido.  
  
De pronto un Meramon ataco por la espalda a Davis.  
  
-Golpe del rey bestia- Grito Leomon apareciendo de la nada y golpeando al Meramon.  
  
-Que pasa pero si es Leomon- Dijo Cody al ver al poderoso Digimon.  
  
-Adelante Terriermon encargate de el- Dijo un chico.  
  
-Si Henry- Dijo Terriermon- Mini tornado.  
  
El pequeño Digimon hizo su ataque contra el poderoso Meramon quien pareció no inmutarse por el ataque.  
  
-Otra vez tu aquí esta pelea es para un Digimon adulto no para principiantes- Dijo Leomon mientras hacia un lado al pequeño Terriermon.  
  
-Oye, yo también puedo convertirme en un Digimon adulto, cierto Henry.  
  
-Que esta pasando aquí, no entiendo nada, que ese no era un muñeco- Pregunto Davis.  
  
-Te dije que parecía como si llorara- Dijo Cody a Davis.  
  
Hasta ese momento fue cuando Henry noto que no estaba solo en el Digicampo de Batalla si no más bien estaba muy acompañado.  
  
-Quienes son ustedes, que acaso también son Tamers- Dijo Henry al notar la gran cantidad de Digimons que había.  
  
-Bueno no se que es un Tamer, pero nosotros también tenemos Digimons si eso preguntas- Dijo Yolei sin entender nada.  
  
-Bueno pues...  
  
-No hay tiempo para eso, Golpe del Rey bestia- Dijo Leomon y ataco al Meramon quien absorbió la energía del ataque.  
  
-Terriermon tu turno- "Cambio de carta, conexión "S" de Súper Digievolucion"  
  
-Terriermon Digimon a... Gargomon- Dijo Terriermon llenándose de una extraña luz proveniente desde el cielo.  
  
-V-mon tu también Digievoluciona-  
  
-V-mon Digimon a...- Pero nada paso.  
  
-Que paso V-mon.  
  
-No lo se Davis- Dijo el Digimon extrañado.  
  
-Puede que haya una aguja de control cerca- Dijo Davis.  
  
-Que? eso no puede ser Davis, si ya derrotamos a Malom Myotismon.  
  
-Bueno no importa volvamos a intentarlo V-mon, pero ahora con un Digi-egg- Dijo Davis- V-mon Digievoluciona.  
  
-V-mon armor Digimon a... Flamedramon el valor en llamas.  
  
-Bien ahora acábalo Flamedramon.  
  
-Increíble, pudo Digievolucionar sin necesidad de usar cartas- Dijo Henry al ver la Digievolucion.  
  
-Ariete de Fuego.  
  
Para desgracia de Davis solo logro avivar mas las llamas de Meramon.  
  
-Oh, Oh, creo que no salio como yo planeaba- Dijo Davis disculpándose.  
  
-Davis eres un tonto como pudiste elegir a Flamedramon- Grito Yolei.  
  
-Bueno Yo...  
  
-Gargomon- Dijo Henry a su Digimon en señal de que atacara.  
  
-Digi-ametralladoras- Dijo Gargomon disparando contra Meramon pero no tuvo efecto.  
  
-Se ha hecho muy fuerte porque ha absorbido los ataques- Dijo Leomon.  
  
-Yolei que esperas haz algo- Dijo Davis al ver como sus amigos solo eran espectadores de la batalla.  
  
-Si seguro, Hawkmon...  
  
-Esperen yo me encargo.  
  
-"Cambio de carta, conexión S de súper ataque".  
  
-Mega Disparos- Dijo Gargomon exterminando a Meramon.  
  
-No lo absorbas Gargomon.  
  
-Entonces yo la absorberé- Dijo Leomon quien absorbió la energía y desapareció.  
  
-Que paso aquí?- Pregunto Davis al ver como desaparecía la neblina.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas del Autor:  
  
Bueno primero que nada lo de las parejas bueno pues ya tengo 2 que son seguras pero con las demás puede que cambie las cosas de un momento a otro, me dicen que porque Tai y Sora y bueno la respuesta es simple aunque este Fic no va ni a la mitad yo ya tengo el final planeado y necesito esta pareja para el final, y lo de Mimi y Joe pues eso puede cambiar solo puse esa escena porque me pareció una buena manera de introducir a Guilmon y a Calumon a la historia, de ahora en adelante pienso utilizar algunas escenas o elementos de diferentes animes y video juegos en la historia, de hecho lo de Joe y Mimi fue gracias a una escena de Evangelion y de Digimon Tamer.  
  
Otra cosa, puede que en ocasiones las cosas no tengan sentido y hasta parezcan estúpidas pero sin embargo algunas cosas son muy necesarias para eventos futuros y otras como lo de la selección mexicana pues no tiene nada que ver pero como ganaron contra Croacia pues creo que se merecías un reconocimiento y que mejor forma que en un fic... no? Por cierto una felicitación a todas las selecciones de América que están sacando la cara por el continente.  
  
Avances:  
  
Bueno en el siguiente capitulo de Digimon Evolution veremos que paso con Tai y Sora, también con Izzy y Ken, también que pasara con Henry y Davis, también aparecerá otro Tamer, a decir verdad en este capitulo no debió aparecer Henry ni Suzie pero bueno creo que no conté con que este capitulo seria tan largo y aparecieron eventos que no me esperaba por lo que lo tuve que partir el capitulo, una disculpa a todos y espero que no me vuelva a pasar. Bueno como se imaginan en siguiente capitulo se titula: "Los Digimons Vuelven (Parte 2)".  
  
Por cierto ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece como ya han de saber ni tampoco Yuffie Kisaragi que es propiedad de Square.  
  
Espero que le haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Atte.  
  
Zero. 


End file.
